Angels Among Us
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What will it take for the street tough Jaina aka JR to realize she has an Angel willing to save her.


**Angels Among Us**

**Chapter 1**

I was just sitting listening to the disc man I had just picked up. Literally just picked up and walked off with. I settled into a nearby alleyway, placed the headphones on and got lost into the CD that was in it. I stopped it right away and played frisbee with it. "Yuck..Federline can kiss my ass." I grumbled as I placed the disc man into my back pack, that sat next to me on the ground. I yawned as I ran a hand through my short brown locks, replacing my backwards baseball cap back on. I diverted my light brown eyes to footsteps heading my way. "Well about time you showed up.." A couple of sighs came forth as a couple of gentlemen stopped before me. "You always beat us back here Wolf, you're too quick sometimes." The tall blonde said as he sat down upon a nearby garbage can. "I know, stop complain'. I was just kidding with you." "You two cut it out, we're down two guys tonight." Bubba started to explain. "So we need to be a little more careful not to get caught." "Don't tell me Tony got caught again?" The blonde, known as Butchie, replied. Bubba nodded. "Yea he did, the idiot. I told him to stay away from the arena. He wasn't experience enough to try and steal from the cars there, without getting caught." I chuckled a bit. "Amateurs think they can run with the big dogs.. Stay on the porch if you can't.." Butchie snickered. "You can say that again." Bubba sighed. "Alright tonight's plans. The arena's packed with cars for the next four days, events going on there. But tomorrow night's when we wanna try it. Some kind of wrestling thing's going on there. That means valuables we can sneak out and get to the pawn shop, the better off we are." Butchie and I both nodded. "As for tonight. Just stay on the streets and keep a low profile until tomorrow night. We hit it big tomorrow night." Bubba emphasized. "Your on your own tonight Wolf, see you back here tomorrow night." I nodded as Butchie and Bubba walked off.

I yawned once again as I slowly climbed to my feet, dusting off my dirty, blue jean shorts. It was a summer's night. This is when a lot of people were out and about. Best time of year to get things I could use, like the disc man. I adjusted my black sleeveless Harley Davidson t-shirt as my black/blue worn out high tops pounded the pavement as I walked. Shouldering my back pack onto my back, I took the disc man out, placed it in my pocket and hung the headphones around my neck. I walked down the side walk, down to the busy down town area. I would have to be careful to not get snagged by the police on their beats. As you didn't realize I'm a thief by trade. I was trained by my older brother Rolland, before he was caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life. My parents died when I was younger and we ended up on the streets ever since then. Bubba and Butchie took me under their wing, once my brother was arrested. I earned the name 'Dark Wolf ', from them cause of the way I hunted as a thief. I see something I know I can steal, I will do it with no questions asked. I had the skills to break into almost anything, from cars to safes, pending on how the safe lock was.

I stepped into a nearby alleyway for a break as I eyed a few people. I knew I would be able to get away with it, no problem. I stepped out into the crowded side walk and pretended to be walking with the people traffic. I would run into someone, pick their pockets quickly and excuse myself and keep on walking. I got a few wallets and jewelry that way. I pocketed everything and slid into a nearby alleyway. I eyed a truck someone parked in a nearby parking lot, I narrowed my eyes as I snickered. "This is going to be a piece of cake." I saw a gentleman getting out of the Cadillac pickup. I kept an eye on him as he walked into the nearby liquor store. I jogged across the street, through the bushes and ducked behind the huge truck. Thank God for the shadows behind me, along with a brick wall.

I poked my head up and looked into the vehicle through the partially opened window into the store. The gentleman was busy making his purchase to not notice me yet. I rummaged through my backpack, grabbed my lock picking kit and gloves. Placing my gloves on, I picked the lock, gently opened the door and looked in. "Jack pot.." This guy was loaded within his truck. I grabbed a small book of CDs, cell phone and a wallet that was sitting on the seat. "Too good for me." I locked the door, closed it and disappeared. Acting like nothing happen as I got into the flow of people traffic on the sidewalk, before crossing the street. I settled into the alleyway across the street in the shadows as I watched the action across the street, to the truck I just stole from. The gentleman came walking back out, without his items. I knew I had his wallet. He unlocked the truck and went in, I heard cursing as the guy stood back from his truck and kicked it. "I've been robbed!" Was all I heard with a bunch of profanity mixed in.

I snickered as I left to head somewhere to empty my pockets, count my loot, maybe do some spending, and then get some sleep, tomorrow night was going to be a good night.

**Chapter 2**

Everybody was hustling and bustling around the backstage area as a couple of tall gentlemen entered the arena through the back door, leading to the parking garage. Both were around 6'10 in height, but one had long, jet black curly hair, the other shoulder length auburn hair. Each had a goatee, neatly trimmed adore their mouths as they were lost in conversation. One wore tight blue, other tight black jeans. Each wore a black t-shirt, that showed off their muscles. A pair of green eyes greeted everyone he passed, as the other diverted his hazel ones to a few ladies he was trying to hit on, as they walked. Stopping by their locker rooms, dropping their gear off, headed to the eatery that was set up for the talent and staff. Getting their food as they seated themselves at table as they dug into their food. "I still can't believe someone robbed me like that.." A voice sounded as a pair of their co-workers walked into the eatery.

One was 6'5 in height and weighed in the 200 range. Tan skin and muscles that showed through the white tank top, that adored his upper body. Black work out pants and white sneakers, completed his attire. He snickered as the other walking with him was complaining. He ran a hand over his shaved head, as his dark brown eyes looked to what was on the menu for them to eat. Walking with him with the complaints, was a 6'1 about 240 in weight. Light brown, Marine cut man, that was muscular for a man of his height. Wearing a 'Chain Gang Soldier' black basketball jersey, trimmed in white, black and silver colors. Black jean shorts with the 'CG' logo embroidered into the lower right pant leg, black pump sneakers, completed his attire as he followed the other to get some food. After making their selections, they walked over to join the other tall gentlemen at their table. This was the usual group, except for a few others who would be joining probably later.

"I warned you about leaving your stuff in your truck, especially in the city. But you learned the hard way." The bald one commented as they seated themselves, putting their trays down. The two tall gentlemen looked up and looked to the Marine cut man. "What happen now Cena?" The green eyed one asked. His name was John Cena to be exact. His blue eyes looked up to the one who spoke. "I went out to make a beer run and my rental truck was broken into. My wallet, CD book and cell phone were stolen. What's it to you Deadman?" The one he referred to as Deadman, aka Undertaker in the ring, outside it was Mark Calaway. The one next to him was his best friend, Glen Jacobs, in the ring was known as Kane. The bald one was Dave Bautista, but known to most in the ring as The Animal or just Batista. "Because I've been hearing stories all over today, about people missing items that were stolen from their vehicles last night. Your not the only one." John shrugged and went back to his food.

"Well at least it wasn't done on a main street while in the liquor store, then realize you forgot your wallet, go back out to find it missing.." Dave emphasized as he ate some of his food. John growled. "No need to make it sound so...dramatic.. Dave.. Just material things that can be replaced.. And I got a new rental." "Then quit complaining then John. The problem's solved." Glen said as he leaned back in his chair. John sighed. "That's not the point. The point is... Damn I don't have one.." The guys laughed as John joined in. John was the jokester to make anybody laugh, even if he had to make fun of himself.

Other talent and such started filing in the eatery. John perked an ear to a few of the ECW Extremists talking from a nearby table. "Did you hear about Rob getting robbed in the parking garage just a few minutes ago?" Sabu said as The Sandman and Tommy Dreamer were listening. They both shook their head. "No we've been here for awhile now. What happen?" Sandman asked as he chugged a beer. "He had just parked, walked inside and had forgotten something. He left his wallet on the passenger seat, by mistake. So he went back out to get it, and it was gone. The thing is nobody can't get into the garage without going through security or anything. Rob thinks someone in the company's stealing. But I told him he was off his rocker." Sabu explained and then shrugged. Tommy shrugged as he commented. "Maybe he left it somewhere and didn't want to look like an ass and said it was stolen."

Sandman chuckled. "I like his theory.." Pointing to Tommy as he spoke to Sabu. Sabu nodded as they continued their meal.

John sighed and looked to the other three he as sitting with. "See I'm not nuts guys. I swear someone's out to get our gear. Or I've lost my mind. Either or.." Mark and Glen looked at one another and then to Dave. They all looked to John and answered in Unison. "You've lost it." John sighed as he shook his head. Standing to his feet. "Some friends you guys are. I will see you later. I've gotta get warmed up for my match." The guys waved him off as John left the eatery. Dave looked to Mark and Glen. "You know, I think he's telling the truth." Mark and Glen both shrugged. "I don't know Dave. Maybe he's pulling our legs for all we know. You know, as much as we do, John likes to pull practical jokes." Glen explained. Mark stood up and left as Glen and Dave stood up to do the same. Emptying their trash as Glen and Dave walked off together down the hallway. "I don't know about that Glen. He wouldn't joke about losing some of his stuff, especially his wallet." Glen nodded. "I don't know Dave. It could be true." Dave nodded. "Well you just over heard the ECWers there didn't you?" Glen nodded. "But that happen here, but that's here say Dave." Dave nodded once again. "True. I will see you later Big Man." Dave patted Glen's shoulder as they went their separate ways.

**Chapter 3**

I crouched down with Bobbie next to me. "You said Butchie got in.. How the hell.." Bobbie placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I know you can get in Wolf. I have confidence in you. Go in, get the goods and get out before anybody catches you. So far Butchie hasn't been caught." I nodded as I sighed and looked to Bubba. "I'll meet you back at base. If I don't get back in two hours. I've been caught." He looks to me with his dark hazel eyes. "You got it." With that Bubba backed off and disappeared into the shadows. I sighed as I saw the garage door open, someone was driving in. Good here was my chance. I snuck around the building as the guards were busy with roaring fans. I slid in and hid amongst the shadows as the black SUV drove in. I crouched down into a corner of the garage, stayed quiet as the SUV parked. A gentleman got out of the vehicle. One huge African American man. He was muscular huge I mean. Bald and wore a black suit and blue shirt underneath. I could tell in the light as he entered the building. I jumped as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. "Hey Wolf." Butchie whispered. I sighed. "Next time scare me a bit louder.." I whispered back. "Get anything good?" "A wallet so far. Everybody's been carrying their stuff with them thus far. I can't get into some vehicles. They got complicated locks. I knew once you arrived, we could get into them." I nodded a bit as my stomach started to knot up. "I don't know about this Butchie.. My gut says we shouldn't be doing this.."

Butchie gave my shoulder a squeeze to reassure me. "We'll be fine Wolf." I sighed and got to my feet, once we knew we were in the garage alone. I went over to a large dark blue SUV and looked into the tinted glass. "What do you see?" Butchie asked. "Score... A cell phone and.. I think If I'm not mistake a laptop.." Butchie came walking over as I rummaged through my back pack. "Yep that's a laptop bag. I recognize it anywhere." I got my pick kit and my fingerless gloves out. I put my fingerless gloves on and started picking at the lock on the driver side door. "Keep watch.."

Butchie got to the end and watched out while I did my magic. The back door opened as Butchie jumped. "Someone's coming.." He said as he came back over to me. I almost had the lock undone. Him and I disappeared as we hid amongst the shadows. Butchie looked to the door as it closed once again. "Just a janitor. Let's get back to work." I sighed as I got myself together and headed back to the SUV, got to work on the lock once again.

"Hey Mark you almost ready!" Glen yelled as he stood in the doorway of Taker's locker room. "Yea I'm coming.." Mark said as he finished tying his work boots, then a dark blue bandana around his head. Grabbed his gear and walked with Glen towards the garage. They were stopped by a few of the guys to talk in the hallways, about getting together for a poker game in someone's room. Tommy Dreamer and Sandman walked by them on their way to the garage. Sandman was carrying his Singapore cane in over his left shoulder, his bag in the other. Tommy pushed open the door with his hip as they both descended the stairs. Sandman stopped as he heard something. Tommy sighed as he stopped. "What's got your attention?" He asked as he pulled the rental's keys out of his pocket. Sandman turned and looked towards the dark blue SUV nearby. He pointed as Tommy thought he had lost his mind, after hitting himself so many times with his beer cans.

Butchie was in the SUV rummaging through everything, as I started going through the front. I heard something but I thought it was Butchie until. "Hey! What are you doing in there?!" A voice yelled as I jumped, falling to the ground, out of the SUV. The lock picking kit fell out of my hands. Butchie heard and dove out, started to run. Sandman sprinted after the escapee as Tommy picked up the one that fell to the ground, along with the item that was dropped. Grabbing the one by the back of the t-shirt. I climbed to my feet as I looked to the man who picked me up. "I didn't do nothing man.. Let me go.." Tommy narrowed his eyes as Sandman came walking back. "I lost him.." Sandman sighed as Tommy turned around and showed his catch, "We got one out of two.." Sandman looked to the capture. "It's just a kid.." I growled. "Hey! Who you callin' a kid?.." Sandman lifted a brow as he looked to the SUV. "Looks like we found ourselves a little thief." Tommy sighed and looked to Sandman. "Grab our gear locked it up in the SUV. I'm taking this one inside and have Vince deal with it." Tommy tossed him the keys as Sandman walked off. I followed the one who had me by the back of the shirt inside the building.

**Chapter 4**

I fought the guy every step of the way, trying to plead my case. We ended up inside as he made me sit upon a large black case on wheels. "Sit there and keep quiet. I'm not gonna hurt you kid." Tommy tried explaining. I growled as I plopped down upon the case, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not a kid.. Cripes I might look like one, but I'm not.." Tommy sighed and shook his head. "I'm not gonna argue with you." Mark, Glen, John and Dave heard a ruckus from the back near the doors to the garage and walked down the hallway to see what was up.

Coming up out of the hallway, they saw Tommy Dreamer standing there, arguing with someone. They decided to make their presence known. "Give me what you took out of the SUV kid.. Then I might consider on not turning you in.." Tommy said. I shook my head. "I told you.. I didn't take nothing.." Mark lifted a brow. "Someone giving you a hard time Tommy?" Tommy turned and looked to the guys. "Yea.. Found this one and another person in a dark blue SUV out in the garage. Going through it. They broke into the SUV somehow. Maybe with this." Tommy held out a small kit of different picks, he found on the ground. Dave lifted a brow. "A dark blue SUV?" Tommy nodded as Dave shook his head. "That's my ride... What were you doing in it kid?" I looked to the bald man with the dark brown eyes. "Nothing.. The other was stealing things from it.. Not me.." Tommy laughed a bit. "And you were just there for the heck of it right?" I growled as I got to my feet. "I don't have to answer to you.. Your not the police.. So I'm outta here.." Tommy stepped forward as I took off. Tommy ended up with my backpack in his hands as John took off after the suspect.

John finally got the person, wrapping his arms around the waist, lifting them off their feet and carrying them back. Placing me back upon the case. Tommy put the back pack down upon the floor as a wallet fell out of it. "What's this?" Mark asked as he bent down and picked up the wallet. He opened it and laughed. "Hey John.. Lose something?" Mark tossed the wallet over. John caught it and looked at it. "Hey.. My wallet..." John narrowed his eyes. "Why you little thief.. You're the one who raided my truck last night.." I snickered. "And it was easy.. Your too easy to get by. Next time buy a car alarm." John growled a bit as Dave stepped forward. "We got this Tommy. Thanks for bringing the lil thief in." Tommy nodded as he handed Dave his find and left. Dave took the item from Tommy, then stepped up and grabbed the back pack. I growled as I lunged for him, The marine cut man stopped me by grabbing me, placing me back upon the box. "Let's see what else you got in here.." I growled once again. "Hey that's mine. You can't go through that." Dave lifted a brow. "Watch me..." Mark and Glen stepped forward as I swallowed hard and sunk back upon the case. "B..By all means go ahead.." These two scared the crap outta me, especially the one with the tattoo sleeves upon his arms.

Dave went through the bag and placed items upon another case nearby. "Your just a regular collector hm?" Tossing John his CD case and cell phone. John caught the items as he glared at the thief. Dave found a few wallets and opened them up and laughed a bit as he tossed one at Mark. "Lose something yourself?" Mark caught the flung wallet and opened it up. "Hey.. How did you..." I snickered. "When your occupied, your easy to pick from. Last night side walk, down town." Dave laughed and walked over and handed Glen his cell phone. "My phone.." Glen looked to the thief. "Same thing, I got your buddies wallet and your phone." Dave lifted a brow as he found a pair of sunglasses in one of the side pouches. "You didn't take anything hm?"

I shrugged. "Alright I got one thing." Dave dropped the empty bag to the floor.

He lifted up a case that Tommy had handed him. "Here's how she broke into the SUV and John's truck." Mark went through his wallet and sighed. "Where's the money?" He looked to me as I shrugged. "Don't know buddy.. Looks like you make enough.." Mark growled as he grabbed the thief by the back of the sleeveless shirt. My hat fell off as I thrashed about, my short brown locks fell in front of my light brown eyes. "Whoa.. You're a woman..." John said, kinda shocked. I sighed and crossed my arms over in front of my chest. "Who were you expecting.. The Pope?" John snorted. "Nope I was expecting someone with a bit more manners and respect."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night.." I was lifted into the tattoo man's face as I looked into a pair of dark emerald eyes. I swallowed hard. "I have an idea and your going to listen. Your going to work off what you stole and for the money you've taken from everybody's wallets. Pay them back with no problems. If you cooperate, then we won't call the cops.." I laughed as I looked to him. "I rather be doing what I was doing just now, taking from you and giving it to deserving people." "A regular Robin Hood. Lovely.." Glen commented. I slid my eyes to the side. "Pretty much.. Yea.. Problem?" Mark shook the thief. "If you try to run or steal or anything while under my supervision, you will be promptly punished, and it will not be a pretty sight." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat buddy." Mark narrowed his eyes. "First things first. My name is Mark Calaway also known as the Undertaker in the business you are sitting in. When we are not at the arena, you will call me Mark. When inside any arena or anything to do with work, it's Taker.. Got it?" I nodded as I knew I had no choice in the matter.

Mark lowered the thief to her feet, as I tried to run once again. He had a good grip on my shirt. "Where you off too?" Mark asked as I turned and looked to him. "No where.. Just checking to see how serious you were.." Mark growled as I swallowed hard. "Alright your serious... You got me, I'll do it..But I'm not going to be easy to handle." I warned. Mark snorted as he looked to Glen and the rest of the guys. "Looks like we got ourselves a challenge boys." I looked to the others. "Alright explain, what am I to do, to pay back my debts?.." I was led over to the case as Mark stood before me. "Your going to work for our company the WWE, aka World Wrestling Entertainment. Your going to be the superstar lackey, until your entire debt is paid off with everybody you stole from in the company. Which I've heard is many. Your going to carry luggage for whomever asks, with no questions asked. Fetch water, etc. You'll get the hang of it after awhile."

I rolled my eyes as I listened. Mark continued. "When your not working for the company, your with me. Your going to do my personal bidding. You stole a lot from me and I will personally make sure it's all paid back." I swallowed hard as I knew I was in deep shit now. I nodded gently as Mark nodded. "Good now that we're in understanding. Your coming with me for the night. You're going to get started on your punishment." The guys left except for the other tall giant. He stood off to the side as I kept my eyes to the floor. "Yes sir.." I said. Mark nodded. "You learn quick kid." I went to protest but I thought differently on it. "Now get the rest of the stuff, place it back in your back pack and let's get going." I nodded as I slid off the case, wincing as I leaned over, grabbed my empty back pack and put everything back into it.

I put my back pack upon my back as I nodded. "Good.." Mark slid his bag over to my feet. "Carry it.." I leaned down and grabbed Mark's huge duffle bag, then I grabbed his buddy's. Mark nodded as his buddy did, as I followed them out to their rental. I placed the bags into the back. I had to even open up the driver side door and passenger door for them. I felt like a limo driver. I climbed into the back and didn't say another word on the drive back to the hotel, where the real fun had just begun.

**Chapter 5**

I sighed as I was nudged awake as I had taken a slight break. I jumped as I saw the one they called Batista standing before me. "Didn't you hear the walkie?" I rubbed my eyes and got to my feet. "No I didn't, sorry sir. What can I do for you Batista?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I need you to get a few bottles of water, place them in my locker room. I'm two doors down from Triple H." I nodded. "Anything else?" He shook his head. "No that's all for now. Plus John Cena's looking for you. I want the chore done before my match ends, which starts in a few minutes." I nodded as I grabbed the walkie off the case I was sleeping on. "I'll do it right now." He nodded as I jogged off to fetch the water for Batista. I grumbled to myself as I carried five bottles within my arms, towards Batista's locker room. I stopped within my tracks as John made his presence known to me. "There you are. Wondering where you disappeared too." I sighed a bit. "Sorry I was talking with Batista. Plus something's up with my walkie." He nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water out of my arms. "You read my mind. Plus I need you to take my black jean shorts to the seamstress. They're brand new and need the Chain Gang logo placed upon the right lower pant leg. She knows just bring them to her." I nodded as he placed the jean shorts over my shoulder. "Thanks. I will see you in a half hour. I need you to carry my luggage for me out to my rental." I nodded as he walked by and off on his way.

See what I have to put up with. It's cruelty I tell you. But it beats going to jail. I continued down towards Batista's locker room and finally made it. I placed three bottles of water upon the table for him to have. I kept one for myself as I opened his locker room door and stepped into the hallway, still carrying Cena's jean shorts over my shoulder. I was grabbed from behind by my short sleeved Harley Davidson shirt, lifted off my feet, coming face to face with Taker. "I've been hearing you been missing.." I gulped as I looked into his narrowed emerald green eyes. "I f..f..fell asleep by mistake. My walkie's on the fritz. Something you..needed?" He nodded as he lowered me to my feet, taking the walkie out of the back pocket of my jeans and handing me his. "Take mine, keep it on. I'll use Kane's if I need you again. I need you to come to my locker room, I need help with my warm-ups." I nodded. "Give me five minutes. Then I will be there." He nodded. "Better be five minutes or you will be punished." I nodded. "It will be. Just making a run somewhere for , then I'll be back. I promise." He nodded as he took the unopened bottle of water out of my hands and opened it, drinking himself. I sighed as I turned and jogged off to the seamstress, to drop off John's jean shorts.

I was jogging heading towards Taker's locker room as I ran smack dab into Rob Van Dam. I fell backwards and sighed as I looked up. "Sorry Dam." He looked to me. "It's cool. Actually it was my bad. Here let me help you." I nodded as he leaned his hand out, I took it and got to my feet. "You must be the new lackey I've been hearing about that works for Taker." I nodded. "Yea that's me. Something I can do for you?" He shook his head. "Not at the moment. But I will keep the offer in mind." I nodded. "Just go to someone with a walkie. In ECW, Tommy Dreamer, and I think his name is Sandman has one. The dude that likes to drink beer." Rob nodded with a bit of a smile. "Yea that's Sandman. I'll keep the info in mind." I heard the walkie go off as Taker was yelling for me. I sighed. "Damn. I gotta jet. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but his highness needs me." Rob nodded as I ran off.

I knocked upon Taker's locker room door. The door opened as he sighed. "You're late." He said as I walked in. "Sorry. I ran literally into Dam." "No excuse, you promise me you would be back in five minutes. Punishment's in order for later. Right now I need to warm up, my match is next." I nodded as I helped him with his warm-ups. I got knocked backwards into the wall a couple of times as I sighed and looked to him. "I think your warmed up now." He nodded as I slowly got to my feet as I heard the walkie go off. "Be back here in an hour. That's when we leave." Taker explained. I nodded. "Yes sir. Just bellow if you need anything." He nodded, as I grabbed the walkie, opened the locker room door for him, he left as I followed. I sighed as I jogged off to John's locker room. I approached the opened door as a couple of duffle bags flew at me. I caught them both as John walked over. "Perfect timing. Need you to carry my gear out to my rental." I nodded as John placed another duffle bag within my arms. I adjusted the weight and followed him as Dave came walking up. "After your done with him. I'm going to need you to carry my gear." I nodded. "Be.. Right there.." He nodded as he walked off in just a pair of workout pants.

I followed John out to his SUV as he handed me his rental keys. I unlocked the back, placed his duffle bags within the back, closing the back up. I walked over to the driver side door, unlocked it and opened it for him, leaning his keys out. "There you go ." He nodded as he walked over and patted my shoulder as he took the keys. "Thank you. I will see you at our next destination." I nodded as I closed the door and ran back inside, down to Batista's locker room. I had to carry his gear and Triple H's together. Man talk about walking like you are a hunch back. They rolled in the same SUV together. Thank god. I packed up their gear as they wanted me too, opened both doors for them and handed Dave the keys. "Thank you. I will give Taker a good report tonight." Dave commented as I nodded and closed his door and ran off. "You have good service Dave." Paul commented. Dave just snickered. "It's great help Paul. You should try it sometime." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot and left back to the hotel.

I had looked to my watch. "Damn I'm going to be late." I needed to get to Taker's locker room. I ran as fast as I could, as I was clotheslined to the floor. I flipped through the air, landing on my back and stared up at the ceiling. "You little thief! I knew you couldn't resist in stealing money again." I looked up to a pair of raging eyes of Taker. Picking me up by the front of my shirt up to his face. "I was just told you took something from Edge's locker room. This better not be true..." I sighed as I nodded. "He deserved it. He was harassing me.." I grumbled. Taker leaned his other hand out. "Give it up." I sighed as I rummaged through my shorts pocket and handed him Edge's rolled money. "Here and I hope Edge chokes on it." Taker growled as he turned as Edge came walking up. "She did take it! I told you.." Edge proclaimed as he approached. Taker handed him his money. "You got it back I will handle the rest. Go on Copeland." He nodded as he walked off in a huff. Turning his attention back to the thief within his grip. "You get my gear and let's go. You've got a punishment to receive tonight." I swallowed hard as I nodded. "Yes sir..." He lowered myself to my feet as I followed him into his locker room. Grabbed his bags and followed him out of the arena, but first we stopped to pick up Kane. I had to roll his rolling suitcase behind me as I followed them both out to the rental. Like before I did everything, even open both doors. I finally got into the back and sighed as I finally got a slight break.

**Chapter 6**

I struggled with carrying Glen, Mark, Tommy Dreamer and Sandman's gear into the hotel. We had run into them as Mark barked out that I needed to carry their gear, along with what I was already carrying. I stood there, practically being buried by all the bags. I stood in the corner of the elevator as the guys talked amongst themselves. Tommy and Sandman were on the same floor as Mark and Glen. Everybody walked off as I adjusted everything and got my feet moving. I stopped once I didn't hear any foot steps being taken upon the plush carpeting under my sneakers. I was felt bags being taken as I slowly picked up my head, worked out my neck as I sighed a bit. That was just Sandman and Tommy, I still had Glen's rolling suitcase and Mark's two duffle bags and my own gear. Mark started walking as I followed, I felt like a trained chimp in a circus. This did suck, I rather be in jail now. I stopped as Glen took his case as he entered his room across the hall from Mark's. Mark unlocked the door as he motioned me in. "Where would you like your bags?" I asked.

He pointed over near his suit cases as I nodded, placing both bags upon the floor as I worked out my soar shoulders. That was a lot of weight to carry with all those bags and such. "Over worked are we?" He asked as I looked to him and shook my head. "No sir." He nodded as he seated himself upon the bed. I knew what he wanted me to do. I walked over and bent down, untied his work boots and removing them, placing them to the side out of his way. Thank god he showers before leaving the arena. Lifting his foot one at a time to himself, to remove his socks as I got to my feet and removed my work boots. "Did I say you could do that?" I looked to him and sighed. "No sir. I'm sorry." I put my work boots back on as he motioned to the ice bucket. "Fetch some ice. A few of the guys are coming here to play cards for a couple of hours. Your going to be serving us." I nodded as I walked over to the bar, grabbing the empty ice bucket and walked out of the room, making sure the door was unlocked before I let the door close.

I filled the bucket and headed back to the room. I was soar, tired, hungry and just wanted to kill Mark, Taker, whoever he was at this moment. I rather have gone to jail, have I said that before? I brought the bucket over to the bar, placing it underneath. "Make me a drink would you please?" He asked as he got the table set up for the game. "What would you like? The usual?" He nodded as I got what I needed and rummaged through the bottles, gently as I found the Jack Daniels. I poured him a glass, with no ice and carried it over as he seated himself. I placed it nearby as he patted the top of my head.

He knew I hated that, but I didn't say nothing. A knocked sounded upon the door as I was sent to answer it. I opened the door and saw his guests had arrived. It was Glen, David and John. "Well even service here. I'm going to get use to this." John said as he entered the room.

Everybody took their seats as the games began. "I know but don't get too comfortable Cena. She's to serve under my orders tonight." Mark commented as he placed a few chips in the middle of the table as a bet. "Anybody thirsty?" He asked as I headed for the bar. Orders were barked as I began mixing drinks. I started walking back over as Mark motioned for me to stop. "Carry that tray of drinks on your back, crawl over here." I looked to him like he was nuts. I sighed as I did as he asked. I spilled a bit, but not bad on a first shot. I sighed as I was told to stay on my hands and knees, Mark decided to use me as a table, through a few hands of cards. That's how the couple of hours for me were. The card game ended as the guys got up to leave. Mark motioned me away as I got out of the way as he escorted the guys out. I stood to my feet as I sighed.

I took the tray and started to pick up the mess. I knew that was the next barked order for me anyways. Mark closed the door and walked back in as he saw his lil thief cleaning up the table from the game. "Your fast." I didn't comment as I finished and looked to him. "Anything else sir?" He nodded as he sat down. "Get your boots off, shower and make yourself a bed upon the floor. Your sleeping there tonight." I nodded as I got my boots off, grabbed some clothes out of my back pack, headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot sprays felt good running down my body. I had huge bruises from Mark clothes lining me in the hallway tonight. Plus from the fall the night before, I hurt all over. Nobody didn't seem to care to ask me how I was. I sucked it up and finished my shower, towel dried off, got dressed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Cleaned up the bathroom and made my way out into the room. Mark was already in bed watching TV. I crawled upon the floor, after placing my dirty clothes next to my bag. I gathered a blanket and pillow from the closet and set up a bed at the end of the bed. "Anything you need before I turn in for the night?" I asked. He looked to me and nodded as he motioned me up onto the bed.

I got to my feet and climbed up on the bed as he laid upon his stomach in just a pair of dark blue shorts. "Rub my back." He said as he placed a pillow under his head, continued watching the TV. I yawned as I started in on rubbing his back. I worked out the kinks in his muscles. I had finally finished as I sat back. "Here you go sir. Anything else?" He slowly sat up and looked to me. "Thank you. No that will be all. Get to bed. We've got to get up early for our flight in the morning." I nodded as I climbed off the bed, turning the TV off as I found my so called bed and covered myself up with the blanket, curling up and in no time fell asleep.

**Chapter 7**

I grumbled as I felt something nudging my back. I swatted it away as I sighed. "Five minutes." I grumbled. "Get up!" I jumped as I heard Mark bark. I got up to my feet and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry sir." He nodded. "Get the gear together, then dress. We've got a flight to catch." I nodded as I sighed and got his gear together. He was already dressed and eating breakfast. "All your gear ready to be packed sir?" I asked. He nodded as he never looked away from the newspaper he was reading. I packed up his suitcases, zipped them up, placing near the door. More for me to carry, along with his two bags of arena gear. I got my clothes and got dressed back into my black jean shorts, that went down to mid calf on me. Dark gray plain t-shirt and a black vest over that. I placed my OCC ball cap on backwards and headed out to gather my gear up quickly as Mark stood up to his feet. "Ready to go?" I sighed as I got my sneakers on and tied them. "Yes sir." He nodded as he headed for the door. "Let's get going." I nodded as I placed my back pack on, carrying a huge duffle bag draped over my right shoulder, crossed over, more hand space. Grabbed his two arena bags, then the suitcases as I left the room, following his highness to the elevators. I sighed as we waited. Glen walked up as Mark greeted him. Mark looked to me as he motioned to Glen's gear.

Glen protested as I grabbed his gear. "It's alright Glen. She has to make it up to you." He sighed and nodded as he let her take his bags too. I waddled practically onto the elevator then Glen and Mark joined me on it. I held everything as they both checked out of the hotel, then headed to the rental. I stacked everything into the SUV, then as the same as always let them into the SUV, then climbing in myself.

Parking in the rental parking lot at the airport. I climbed out as Mark handed me the keys, I unlocked the back and handed them back for returning. I grabbed all the gear and followed across parking lot. Mark stopped as I almost ran into him. "Carry their gear." He pointed as I looked over to who he was pointing too. I sighed and nodded as Mark yelled to Dave and John. They stopped as they walked over and greeted one another. Mark motioned to me as I grabbed Dave and John's gear and carried it the best I could. They all walked in front of me as we made our way into the airport. I even had to carry all the gear through the airport. This totally sucked ass. I stopped as we checked in, piling the gear except carry on bags, I kept for carrying. We all walked down to the gate where the flight was, stopping for a few autographs and then continued on. We had a bit of a wait as Mark and the guys seated themselves at the bar. I was told to keep the carry on bags with me, for the time being. I walked over to some plastic chairs, placed the gear beside me as I decided I needed a slight break. I closed my eyes as I sighed, stomach growling out loud. "I'm starving.. Nobody cares.." I grumbled to myself. I leaned my head back as I must had fallen asleep.

A smack upon my head with a newspaper brought me out of my sleep. I jumped as I looked to Mark. "Let's get going. You're not suppose to be sleeping." I growled. "Well sorry that I did. Boredom does that to you." Mark narrowed his eyes at me, grabbing the front of my shirt and got me to my feet. "Grab the gear and let's go smart mouth." He let go as I grabbed the carry on bags as the guys walked over and took their bags as they walked by to board the plane. I had to carry my back pack and Mark's carry on. Which was one bag, which gave my other hand a break, plus a chance to snag a few 'things' for the trip. I pocketed a few things as we walked along and ended up at the gate to board the plane. "My wallet's gone!" Someone yelled as Mark turned and looked to me. "You didn't?" I shook my head. "I swear, I've been behind you the whole time." A security guard came up and looked to me. "You got a wallet on you, that isn't yours?" I looked to the guard. "No I don't. Now beat it." Mark sighed as he was totally embarrassed. "Give it up now." I growled as I rummaged through my jean short pockets and came up empty. "See I don't have it." Mark growled as he went through the pockets of my shorts himself. He found the wallet and handed it to the security guard. "Here, sorry for the inconvience sir." The guard nodded. "It's alright. You've got to keep an eye on your kid Mister." Mark looked to the guard. "Not my kid. My assistant actually." He eyed me as he handed the plane tickets over, as we headed to board the plane.

Mark grabbed the back of my shirt on our way to boarding the plane. "Your going to be paying for embarrassing me the way you did just now. You stay in front of me, hands in pockets and don't try anything funny. That clear?" He growled into my face. I snorted. "Whatever helps you keep you off my case." He shoved me forward. "Get walking." I stumbled as I adjusted my backpack and boarded the plane with Mark behind me. Found our seats as I seated myself in the aisle seat. That's where Mark wanted me. Placing our carry on bags above, I seated myself once again and settled in for a long, boring flight. I had a disc man, but no CDs to listen too. I ended up falling asleep instead, due to hunger pains, pain running through my body and just lack of energy.

**Chapter 8**

I walked behind Mark with John, Dave and Glen behind me. Mark told them what happen back before we boarded the plane. I was being watched like a hawk. I had to carry everybody's gear once again. I followed behind as I sat down, once we reached the rental counter. I sighed as my body was starting to shake. I shook it off as John looked to me. "You aright?" He asked a bit concerned. I nodded. "I'm damn peachy." Mark walked over. "Let's go." I sighed as I got to my feet and followed with all the gear still in my hands. I stopped at Dave's rental first as I loaded his gear. Then Glen's. John's was next to Mark's. John and Mark walked a few feet in front of me as I carried the gear a bit slow up the little hill we had to climb. "Hey Mark. I think there's something wrong with our little lackey." Mark looked back to the struggling kid with all the luggage. "She's fine John. She's learning quick, but not quick enough." John sighed. "She doesn't look good man." Mark shook his head. "She's fine. Just being stubborn that's all." John nodded as we made it to the SUV rentals. I loaded up John's gear and closed the back, jogging up to the driver's side door, unlocking it and opening it up. Tossing John the keys and doing the same for Mark. "See she's learning." Mark looked to John, to reassure him. John nodded as he climbed into his SUV and took off to the arena. Mark walked over as I handed him the keys. "Get in." I looked to him as he blocked my way around to the other side. "Huh?" I questioned. "Your driving. Get in." Handing me the keys as he walks around to the other side. I climbed up inside, reached over, unlocked his door, opening the door so he could get in. He nodded as he saw the door open. He climbed in as I closed my door and started up the SUV. Buckling up our safety belts, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the arena, following Mark's directions.

Parking the SUV in the parking lot, after almost running over some fans and dealing with security. I jumped out, jogged around and let his highness out. I went around to the back and unlocked it, grabbing his arena bags, closing the back and pocketing the keys as we headed inside the arena. Being led down to his locker room, we got the walkie system set up, so I could be bellowed for at anytime. I did the highness's bidding, then everybody else. I finally had a bit of a break. I decided to try and get something to eat. I walked into the eatery and snagged a sandwich and a bottle of water, then went in hid in a corner to eat. I felt a bit better after eating something. I put the bottle of water in my back shorts pocket and disposed of my trash. "There you are." I jumped as I turned around, I sighed as Tommy stood nearby. "Hiding are we?" He questioned. I stepped over before him. "Yes I was. Just for a slight break." Patting my shoulder. "I won't say anything. But I do need something from you. Actually it's for Sandman. Need you to go make a beer run." Leaning his hand out with the money. "Down the street three blocks." He told me what to pick up and what size. "Got it. I'll be back as soon as I can." He nodded. "Bring it to my locker room when you get back. Sandman and I are sharing one." I nodded as I jogged off to make the beer run.

I made it to the store, made the purchase and started a walk back. I sighed as I was harassed by a few people to give them the beverages I was carrying. I started to make a run for it, being chased and carrying two 12 packs of beer, doesn't balance you right while running. I made it back to the arena, after being nearly trampled. I protected the purchases with my body as I nearly killed, but the security guards found the fight and broke it up. I stumbled into the arena as blood dripped down my face. Wincing as I moved with every step, I was hurting from head to toe. "Where have you been?" I stopped as I heard a voice I was hoping to miss. I turned and faced Taker as he stopped in front of me. "I..I was out making a beer run for Sandman. Mean while I got my ass kicked by some crazed fans for them, but didn't get them. Why?" Taker just chuckled as he saw me and shook his head. "Welcome to our world kid. Plus you weren't suppose to leave the arena unless you told me. But seeing you the way you are, is punishment enough. Soon as your done making your delivery. Warm-up time." I nodded as I walked off in a stumble.

I made it to Tommy's locker room as I knocked on the locker room door. The door opened as I leaned against the door frame, Sandman answered the door. "What the hell happen to you?" He asked as he opened the door more for me to walk in. I stumbled in as I fell to my knees. "Fans are crazy. But I got your purchases and change, hopefully still in my pockets." Sandman closed the door as he took the two 12 packs from me, placing one upon the bench and taking one out of the other to drink. Tommy made his presence known as he stopped in his tracks. "What the.. Wolf is that you?" He asked as he walked over with a towel in his hand and knelt down near me.

I nodded. "Yea... Fans decided to beat me when someone found out, I was carrying Sandman's beer." Tommy placed the towel upon her bleeding forehead. "I told the guard to make sure to not let anybody hassle you. I will have a talk with him again. You alright?" I nodded a bit as I rummaged through my pockets and took the change out and handed it to Tommy. "I protected the beer and change. I didn't let them get either or." Tommy took it and placed it to the side. "You survived I will tell you that." Sandman commented as he handed Tommy a beer. Tommy took it and placed it upon my eye, I winced at the pain but the numbing cold helped. "Hold that there for a bit. Help with the swelling." I sighed as looked to him. "I got to get going. Taker needs help with warm-ups."

Tommy sighed. "He can wait. Where's your walkie?" I patted my shorts and found it in my back pocket. "Right here." As Taker sounded over it, Tommy took it and told Taker, I was doing something for him right now. Taker wasn't happy, but took it anyways that I was busy. Handing the walkie back, placing it within my back pocket. "There he'll leave you alone for a bit." I looked to Tommy. "I owe you big." He shook his head as he helped me to my feet and over to a chair. "No you don't. You've been a big help around here the past few days. I would say you've paid me off and Sandman." I sighed. "Good to hear that. At least someone cares." Tommy sighed as he looked to Sandman. "We do. But we had to make you pay for stealing kid." I sighed as I put the beer down on the bench. "I'm not a kid. I might look like one, but I'm not." As I removed the towel from my head and wiped the blood from my nose upon it. "How old are you?" Sandman asked.

I looked to him. "How old do you think I am?" "About 18, but you look 16." I chuckled. "Add ten to the 16 and you get my age." Tommy looked to her. "You're 26?" I nodded. "Mhm. Yes I am." Tommy and Sandman look to one another and then back to me. "I would had never had guessed that. You don't look it." Tommy commented. "I know I get that all the time. Plus if I wasn't as old as I am, I would never have been able to purchase what I did tonight. Plus drive Taker around." Sandman lifted a brow. "You drove Taker's SUV?" I nodded as he shook his head. "Nobody drives Taker around but himself. You must really owe him big." Commenting before he chugged the rest of the beer, crushing the can and tossing it away into a nearby trash can.

I slowly stood to my wobbly feet as I fell back into the chair, placing a hand upon my left knee. Tommy and Sandman looked to her. "Something wrong?" Tommy asked. I nodded. "Got my knee bashed in and now it takes an affect on me." Tommy knelt down. "Your adrenaline ran out, pain's setting in. Has Taker seen you?" I nodded. "He could care less. He was going to punish me for not telling him I left for someone, but seeing me the way I was, is the punishment. Then he just chuckled and walked off." Tommy sighs a bit. "Well you did take his money." I nodded. "Hey I needed to eat. Plus I had someone that needed taking care of. Money that I used, was for a good cause. Yes I'm paying for it now, but it was worth every damn thing right now." I sighed. "Sorry didn't mean to bite your head off." Sandman stood up to his feet and grabbed his Singapore cane. "I have my match. I will catch you later kid." I nodded as he left the locker room. Tommy looked to me. "May I ask where this money went?" I looked to him. "Sorry , but that's top secret." Tommy chuckled. "Just call me Tommy. makes me feel old." I nodded. "My bad Tommy. You can call me JR." Tommy lifts a brow. "What does that stand for?" I chuckled. "Jaina Rochters. That's my real name. I just like being called JR for short. My street name is Dark Wolf. As you've been all calling me. I didn't trust nobody knowing my real name. So I gave the street name instead." I slowly got to my feet as I sighed, carrying the towel, Tommy got to his feet. "Alright JR it is then. So you trust me?" He questioned. I opened the locker room door and hobbled my butt into the hallway. "Of course I do. You and Sandman, I do. I'll catch you around Tommy." With that I walked off.

**Chapter 9**

I entered Taker's locker room, to it being emptied. "Thank God he isn't here at the moment." I sighed as I heard my walkie going off, it was him. He walked into the doorway as he looked to me. "There you are. I see your finally finished with Dreamer." I turned around and nodded. "Sorry I got caught up with the ECWs." He nodded. "It's alright. I got warm-ups done without you." He removed his fingerless gloves, tossing them into his duffle bag. I kept my weight off my soar left knee as I tossed the towel into a nearby dirty towel pile. "I see you've stopped bleeding. Looks like they got the best of you out there." He commented. I shrugged. "No biggie. I'm back in one piece, with the items and change still in tacked."

Taker looked to me. "You didn't take it?" I shook my head. "No reason. Why would I take from Tommy and Sandman?"

Taker narrowed his eyes towards me. "I don't know why you steal kid. I start to wonder." I shrugged as I heard my walkie go off, It was John. "I better go. needs me to carry his gear." With that I left the locker room, with no other questions asked.

I barely got John's gear and Dave's to their rentals. They realized it themselves as I finished. "You alright?" Dave asked as I leaned against the bumper of the car he rented. Blood dripping down my face again. "Just.. Peachy.." I said as I stood to my feet. My left giving out as I fell to the ground, flat on my face. Dave knelt down as he flipped me over and sat me up against his chest, "Your not alright JR. What's wrong?" I looked up to him. "How did you know my name?" I asked. Dave sighed. "I overheard Tommy talking to Rob. I caught your real name, it slipped." I shook my head. "It's alright. Rather use my real name than my street name." He nodded as he removed his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. "Taker got a walkie on him?" He asked. I winced as I couldn't move, my knee was killing me. "I think so." He grabbed the one out of my side pocket and used it to get Taker's attention. "Hey Taker. Your lil thief's down outside." He said as he listened. "What happen?" His answer came back. "I don't know. Just get out here." "Be right there." Dave put the walkie down as he kept his jacket around me. "Keep warm out here. It's a bit chilly, since it's been raining." I sighed. "I owe you." He looked down to me. "No, let's just say we are a bit even for the breaking in of my SUV." I nodded as you could here boots hitting the pavement as Taker came into the dim light above us.

He knelt down. "What happen?" Dave looked to him. "She carried the gear out, packed it up, like always. She went to step away from the car, fell flat on her face. That's when I picked her up and called you. What happen to her earlier to make her this battered and beaten?" Dave questioned. "She made a beer run for Sandman and a few fans had a hay day. I didn't think it was nothing serious. Not until now. Why didn't you tell, you were hurting this bad?" He looked to me. "Wasn't that bad at the time." Taker sighed as he noticed the problem. Placing his hands upon the left knee and ran his fingers over it. I nearly screamed out in pain to his touch. Mark pulled his hands away and looked to Dave. "What is it?" "Either it's broke or popped itself out of joint. Either or it's too painful for me to do anything. Let me get a hold of someone inside to get the medics out here." I went to sit up as Taker and Dave placed there hands upon me. "Stay put. No arguments." I sighed as I nodded. "Fine I won't." Dave made me lean against him to keep warm, which hell I wasn't going to complain.

Mark grabbed the walkie out of his jean pocket and got a hold of anybody still in the arena on the walkie system. "Go ahead Taker." Tommy answered. "Can you send the medics out to the parking lot?" He asked. "Sure what's going on?" Tommy asked as he jogged down the hallway he was traveling in to find the medics and trainer. "Wolf's down in the parking lot and can't get up." Once Tommy knew it was JR he made double time. "Right on it." Taker put the walkie back as he looked to her. "Your lucky you weren't killed out there tonight." I sighed. "I can handle myself." Taker lifted a brow. "Not good enough I guess. Look at yourself." I grumbled. "I was caught off guard. I grew up on the damn streets, but not these streets. There's a difference." Taker snorted. "I'm gonna grab my gear and meet you at the hospital. Can you stay with her Dave?" He nodded. "Sure. Got no where special to be anyways." Patting my shoulder a bit out of Taker's view. Taker nodded as he walked off. "It's nice to see he cares." I gruffed.

Dave chuckled a bit. "He does, just his way of showing it. Don't worry if need be, you can stay with me until your back on your feet." I looked up to him. "I don't want to impose David." He shook his head. "No your not. You've almost paid off your debt to me. So this is my payback for not taking everything out of my SUV that night." I chuckled. "I know who would of, if it wasn't for Tommy and Sandman." Dave patted my shoulder gently. "I think you could use a break from Mark anyways." I sighed. "Yea I could. But I understand his reasons." Dave lowered his head and looked to me. "To torture you and not look after you. He did take you in after all." I nodded. "Sort of. But I took the money for good reasons." Dave lifted a brow. "Why did you?" I sighed as the medics and trainers came jogging over. "I'll tell you some other time Dave." He nodded as he moved out of the way, so the medics and trainer could work. They packed me up as the ambulance pulled up. Dave started up his rental car, once JR was loaded up, he climbed in his car and followed the ambulance to the nearest medical facility.

**Chapter 10**

The next few days were hell. I still had to do things to pay back for stealing. Even though I was stuck in a knee immobilizer and crutches. I just settled upon a rolling case, trying to hide from Mark for awhile. I sighed as I leaned my crutches against the wall behind me. "Maybe he won't find me here.." I sighed as I ran a hand through my short brown locks and tried to relax. "I thought I would find you hiding." I jumped as I sighed deeply. "Damn Tommy. You scared the crap outta me." He chuckled. "Sorry. I was looking for you." I sighed a bit. "You found me. What's up?" "I wanted to see how you were doing? Plus Taker was asking about you. I told him I haven't seen you since you made a water and beer delivery to the locker room. He's not a very happy camper at the moment." I sighed. "When isn't he? Since I can't carry his gear, he's been a real grouch." Tommy sat down as I moved to give him a spot to sit. "Well rumors have it, his wife's giving him a hard time. He's taking it out on everybody else." I rolled my eyes. "That makes sense. But taking it out on me, won't help things." Tommy nods. "I know. But take what he says and such with a grain of salt JR." I nodded. "I know. Thank God I'm staying with Dave." He lifted a brow. "So what I've heard is true." I looked to Tommy. "What have you heard?" He placed a hand upon my shoulder. "A few have been talking that your dating Dave. But I don't believe." I pushed his hand off my shoulder as I slowly climbed to my feet, grabbing my crutches. "I'm not dating him Tommy. He's helping me out, to get me out from under Mark at night. Other than that, we're just friends. Like you and I are." He nods as he stands to his feet. "I believe you JR. Just thought I would let you know." I nodded. "Much appreciated." As I heard the walkie going off. "Better go."

Tommy nodded as I hobbled off.

I arrived at Dave's locker room as he was gathering up his gear. "I thought you wouldn't have the walkie on tonight." I sighed as I leaned against the doorframe of the open locker room door. "Taker wanted me to have it on. Been doing odd small things. But with Taker, it's bigger." Dave sighs as he stands to his feet. He was wearing just a pair of dark blue work out pants. "He knows to leave you be to recover before turning you back into a slave." He commented. "I know I tried telling him that. He won't listen to a street rat Dave." "Who says I won't listen to you?" Mark's voice sounded as I jumped and nearly lost my balance. Dave caught me in his arms and stood me back to my feet. "Does anybody give others a warning before sneaking up on them?" I grumbled as I adjusted my crutches underneath me. Mark looked to me. "I was telling Dave something that you wouldn't listen to me." Mark crosses his arms over his chest. "Why should I? It's vice versa Wolf." I nodded as Dave looked to Mark. "Taker you know your suppose to take it easy on her until she is back on her feet." Mark shrugs. "More she works for me, the less she has to later on." Dave shook his head as he looked to me. "I've been looking for you anyways. I need you to do a couple of things." I was about to say something, but Dave stepped in front of me. "Not tonight. She's done for the night Taker." Taker lifted a brow as they got nose to nose. "Who's says? Only I can. That little thief your protecting still owes me." He emphasized.

Dave wasn't backing down easily. "She'll pay you back. Don't worry your pretty little head off." Mark snorted. "All of a sudden your protecting the little thief? What a change of heart all of a sudden Dave?" Mark lifted a brow as Dave looked to him. "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. But I promised her I would look after her, until she was back on her feet." Mark looked over his shoulder to me. "Looks to me she is. But you can have the little thief. All I want is her to pay back the money she took from me." Dave looked Mark straight in the eye. "Don't worry. You'll get it. I'll guarantee you will." With that Mark turned and walked off. Dave turned and looked to me, I was standing there in shock. Someone actually stood up for me. Dave lifted a brow. "What?" I shook my head. "I haven't had nobody stand up for me before. It's something new to me." Dave chuckled a bit. "Well get use to it. You've got yourself a body guard." I chuckled as I patted his forearm. "I'm glad I do. Especially with the almighty Taker around." Dave chuckled once again as he walked by me and put on a white wife beater, packed up the rest of his duffle bag. Tied up his sneakers and grabbed his gear. "Ready to go?" I nodded. "Yes I am." He walked over to the door, stood to the side. "Ladies first." I smiled gently to him. "Why thank you Dave." I hobbled out into the hallway as he joined me. Walking side by side out to the parking garage. Headed back to the hotel.

Settling in for the night, I had taken up one of the two beds within the hotel room, Dave and I were sharing. I was relaxing in a pair of dark blue shorts, black Harley Davidson t-shirt, with my knee propped up on pillows. Dave was finishing up his shower and getting ready to relax himself. He stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black Nike shorts and no shirt. I had dozed off and had slowly woken up as he seated himself upon the side of his bed. "Comfortable?" I nodded as I adjusted myself upon the bed. "Very. Better than sleeping on the floor." Dave looked up from rummaging through his carry on bag for something. "Sleeping on the floor? Is that where Mark had made you sleep?" I nod. "Yea I haven't slept in a bed in.." Thinking for a moment. "Ages it seems." Dave looked to me oddly. "Been sleeping on the streets for a long time. In odd places in any kind of weather." Dave nods a bit as he kicks his feet up and gets comfortable upon his bed. Tossing the remote onto his bed. "Watch anything you want. I'm probably gonna fall asleep." Dave turned the TV off and placed the remote upon the night stand.

"Mind if we have a little one on one chat?" He asked. Shrugging a bit. "Whatever helps you to sleep. I don't care Dave." Dave chuckles. "Your still going to be a smart ass huh?" I snickered. "What was your first clue?" Dave nods. "Alright I get it. I'm not going to ask anything. Let's just get some sleep." He reached over and turned out the light as we both laid in the darkness for awhile. I had rolled over onto my side and was sort of sleeping when a pounding came upon our hotel room door. I heard Dave moving and grumbled. "Who's banging this time of night..." He walked over and opened up the door. "Can I help...?" All Dave got out before being knocked to the floor and started getting beaten up by a couple of guys. I sat up quickly as I realized who it was, Butchie and Bobby. I growled as I got up without realizing I was up on my brace without my crutches.

Bobbie hit Dave one last time as he knocked Dave out, after Butchie slowly got to his feet after Dave shoved him across the room. "Bobbie! Butchie! What the fuck are you doing here?" I questioned with venom in my voice. "We came to get you. We got words on the streets you were back around and caught by these pathetic wrestlers. Come on we're outta here." Bobby said as he grabbed me by my wrist. I growled as I struggled against his grip.

"Let go Bobbie! I ain't going." Butchie came walking over and they both dragged me out of the room into the hallway, over Dave's battered, beaten body. I saw what they have done to him. I growled as I finally got out of their grasp. "Hold on just a minute... You guys had no damn RIGHT to hurt him." I crossed my arms over my chest as I narrowed my darkening light brown eyes. Bobbie and Butchie looked to me like I had lost my mind. "You've lost your mind Wolf. Come on, let's get out of here." I shook my head. "No I got something here..." A few doors opened as Mark, Glen and John stepped out of their rooms as I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

**Chapter 11**

Mark narrowed his eyes as he stood in a pair of sweat pants. "What's going on out here?" I stood barely upon my feet as Bobbie and Butchie stood frozen in their foot steps. A moan was heard as John walked out of his room and over two doors and looked into the open door. "Someone get a medic! It's Dave!" He bellowed as I slowly backed up from Mark as he came stalking out of his room, along with Glen from his. Another two doors opened as Tommy and Sandman stepped out of their rooms. Running into Bobbie and Butchie. "You two gentlemen going somewhere?" Sandman said, armed with his precious Singapore cane. Bobbie and Butchie quickly turned around and saw their exit was blocked and slowly backed away. We ran into one another as we were surrounded by the four. I fell to the floor upon my butt as I tried to move, losing my balance. "Call the medics and police John.." Mark said as he kept his eyes on me most of all. Tommy looked to me upon the floor as he sighed. He knew I had nothing to do with whatever was going on. I looked to Mark. "I didn't hurt Dave.. I swear... I had.." Mark growled. "Shut up Wolf! You had everything to do with this. Along with your two partners in crime behind you." Bobbie and Butchie growled as they turned around and jumped over me and went straight for Mark.

I ducked out of the way as Bobbie was pushed away by Mark as Butchie went swinging. Mark got into his boxing stance as him and Butchie had it out. Tommy and Sandman saw the opportunity and went after the other kid. Glen had backed off to help John with Dave. I slowly crawled along the side of the hallway, back to Dave's room. Glen got to his feet as he went to get something. I moved into view of John as he had Dave laying down flat on his back, trying to keep him down. John saw me and narrowed his eyes. "Get away Wolf. You did this." I growled as I went to say something. "She..didn't do this.." Dave protested as he groaned. John looked to him. "Don't protect her Dave. She had something to do with it." Dave growled as he sat up on one of his elbows and looked to John. "If she did, would she had come back?" John jumped back a bit as Glen came walking back. He narrowed his eyes as he picked Wolf up by the back of her shirt. I was lifted off the floor and came face to face with Glen. "No she wouldn't have.." John commented as Dave looked to Glen. "Put..her down."

Glen looked to Dave then me as he slowly put me down on the floor. Dave slowly moved as he leaned up against the door frame as John got out of the way, stood in the hallway with Glen. Dave looked to me through streams of blood. "She had nothing to do with what happen with me.. The other two did." Glen and John looked to Tommy and Mark holding down Bobbie and Butchie to the floor. "Them two?" Glen asked as Dave slid himself to the side a bit and looked down the hallway. "Yes those two." John saw something on the floor within the doorway. "And add a pipe to the deal." He pointed as I saw it. "Butchie has a tendency to use those as a weapon." "Who's Butchie?" Dave asked. I turned and pointed to the one Mark had down. "The one Mark's kneeling on. The other is Bobbie. Street buddies of mine. Bobbie sent us out on a mission to rob things out of the vehicles in the garage that night Tommy and Sandman caught me. Butchie was in the back seat of your SUV, when Sandman chased him and lost him." Dave nods as he places a hand upon my forearm. "Calm down. I believe you. We'll talk more later." I nod as I winced and placed my hands upon my falling apart brace now. I felt Dave's hand upon my forearm, tighten a bit. "They dragged me out of the room, trying to take me away, back to what I was before. I know I have it good here. I tried telling them that. They almost got me out, if it wasn't for everybody else walking out of their rooms."

We heard pounding feet upon the carpeting in the hallway, at the other end. As police and medics made their presence known. I slid out of the way as Glen and John stepped back to let the medics do their jobs. Mark and Tommy let the other two go as the police cuffed them and took them away. Another officer started talking with them as Mark pointed towards me. I was sitting upon the floor as I felt cold steel click around one of my wrists. "Your under arrest for assault and battery.." My eyes opened wide as I felt the cuffs being placed on me by the officer.

I growled as I fought against him. "I didn't do anything." The officer motioned for the other that had came on scene to give him a hand. I growled as I fought with every inch. Dave moved the medics out of his way. "Let her go! She had nothing to do with it." He yelled as the officers picked me up as I struggled with every strength I had. He carried me away as Dave fought against the medics to get the officers attention. He was too late as the officers disappeared with JR in their custody. The medics loaded up Dave to take him to the hospital for a look over. He looked to John as the doors closed. Mark walked over as John and Glen looked to him. "What did you say?" Glen asked. "I didn't say anything. Just told them what happen tonight. I said nothing about Wolf being involved." Glen narrowed his eyes. "You're lying..." Mark shook his head. "I swear I didn't. Tommy didn't either." Glen and John looked to one another. "The other two must have then. They ratted her out." "Alright everybody get dressed. Make a stop at the hospital first, then get try and get Wolf out." They all headed back to their rooms for a quick clothes change, meet in the lobby, then it was mission 'Rescue Wolf'.

**Chapter 12**

I sighed as I sat upon a picnic table in the rec yard. I've been in prison for two months now and I wasn't liking it one bit. Running a hand through my hair as a few locks had fallen out of my hair tie. I haven't heard from any of the guys except Tommy, but that was only through letters. I stared out at the fields of tall grass and beyond that cotton. That's all I saw everyday, that surrounded the prison. I rubbed my bruised knuckles from fighting again. This time I wasn't punish, someone came after me. Everyday it was like that, I was fighting my way to just keep alive. I had just closed my eyes to take in the warmth of the sun. At least I was getting a tan while staying here, there was one benefit. I heard foot steps upon the dirt and black top nearby. "Rochters.." I slowly opened my eyes and looked to one of the guards. "Someone here to see you..." I nodded as I slowly climbed off the picnic table, grabbing my walking cane and hobbling off to the visitors area.

The door opened as the guard patted me down for any kind of weapons. I was expecting nobody to visit me, maybe my lawyer. The guard led me to a table in the back of the room as he seated me roughly as he stood behind me, motioning the other guard for my company to step into the room. The guard opened the door as I yawned looking bored, thinking it was my lawyer, with bad news as always. The guard led three gentlemen my way as I slowly stood up as I realized who it was. The guard pushed on my shoulders. "Sit down inmate." I growled as I looked to him as Tommy, Sandman and someone behind them, sort of trailing. I sighed on who it was, David. I smiled as I stood as I fought the guard once again. "Hands off man. I know these guys. Take five." The guard pushed me back down as the guys walked over. The guard held me against the table as Tommy and Sandman looked to the guard. "Ease up. We know her, she wouldn't hurt us." The guard let me up as he walked off a short distance to keep an eye on me. I rubbed the back of my soar neck as I wrapped my arms around Tommy. "You guys are a sight for soar eyes. I thought you were my lawyer again." Tommy hugged me tightly as he smiled. "Good to see your still the same ole JR."

Releasing the hug as I motioned for them to sit down as my eyes went to Dave. He looked fantastic, black jeans and a white wife beater. Tinted light tan sunglasses over his eyes. His hair a bit longer than his usual nearly bald look. He walked over and stood off a bit as I sat and talked with Tommy and Sandman for awhile. I kept my hands out of sight, within my lap. "Been getting my letters?" Tommy asked after a bit of conversation. I nod as I look to him. "Yes I have. Sorry I haven't written back yet. I will when I get a chance. Been busy." Tommy nods as he looks to his watch. "We're gonna get going. Let you visit with Dave a bit before we're thrown out." I slowly stood up as Tommy and Sandman did. "Good to see you guys again. Looking good as always." Tommy and I hugged once more as Sandman did this time. "Be good kid." I nod as they walked off as I looked to Dave as he slowly walked over with his hands in his front jean pockets.

I smiled to him gently as I motioned for him to seat himself. He slowly sat down as we didn't speak for a few moments, it was just silent. I looked to my hands in my lap. "How have you been? Your looking good." I commented as I looked to him a bit. He looked to me as he slowly removed his glasses and placed them on the table, turned and faced me as he placed his hands upon the table top, folded in front of him. "Thanks. I've been good. Miss having you around." I nod a bit. "Miss being around actually. Business treating you good I hear.. Champ.." He smiled a bit. "Tommy told you didn't he?" I nod. "Tommy keeps me update to date on most. Tries to anyways." Dave nods as he sighs a bit. "You look good yourself. How they treating you here?"

I sigh and shrug a bit. "I've been in better places..." I slowly lifted my eyes as I looked into his brown orbs. "I'm sorry you got hurt David. I tried and couldn't make them stop. I never knew they would go to that extreme. I've always warned them two to stay outta my business.." Dave lifts a hand up and shakes his head. "Not your fault. You had nothing to do with it, I've cleared that up already with the police. I don't understand why your still here though." I sighed. "Someone within the company, ratted me out. Someone told the police I stole a laptop and a few valuables from them." Dave narrowed his eyes. "Who said this?" Shrugging a bit. "Police won't tell me and my lawyer doesn't even know. I don't know how that could be possible when I was with you or Mark. I knew better Dave. Alright I tried stealing from Edge, but he got it back the same night." Dave nods as he rubs his chin in thought. "Don't worry I'll do some investigating." I looked to him. "Don't get in trouble over me. I'm not worth it." I slowly lifted my hands as I placed them upon the table top as I slowly rose to my feet.

Dave caught the sight of the scabbed up knuckles and bruises. "Been fighting again?" I look to my hands and nod. "Everyday, I do it to keep alive. Not fun here Dave, I rather..." Sighs a bit. "Forget it.. Not worth saying it.." Dave slowly rose to his feet as he placed his hands upon the table top and leaned towards me. "It's worth saying if you mention it." I looked to him as I looked into his eyes. "You wanna hear what I got to say.. Alright then..." I took a deep breath as I looked to him once again. "I rather be with you guys, doing what I was doing before. I rather be bullied around by Mark and be with you than be here. Is that what you REALLY wanted to here Dave?! Because it's the DAMN truth. I would never hurt any of you guys, NEVER. When I saw you laying upon the floor hurt, I couldn't help but feel responsible for it. I never meant for anybody to get hurt, especially you. You've done more for me than anybody has in my entire life. Even helped me when I most needed it.

I wanted to hurt Bobbie and Butchie for hurting you the way they did, for no damn reason. But before I even could do it, I was arrested for something I never did. Which was hurt you and now I'm in jail for grand theft. I guess this is where I do belong, I betcha even Mark's happy I'm in here, cause according to him, I do belong here. If anybody cares they would get me the hell outta here, I've got someone important on the outside who I've been helping for a long time..."

I was finished shouting and standing on my soap box in front of David. I didn't know what I was thinking nor saying, but just what needed to be said. I sighed as I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout or take any of this out on you. Nobody doesn't seem to want to listen but Tommy. He believes me. Nobody else does. Alright I might have stolen things in the past, but I stopped once I was caught that night in your SUV, except one time, which Mark caught me and that was the end of it, period. Other than that I was doing the work that needed to be done. Then when you took me in after being hurt, I knew things could be different for me. But that all changed once again, that night you were hurt and I couldn't do nothing about it, plus someone now is suffering cause of my faults. I can't get nothing to the outside right now, and the one that I've been helping needs it now..." Dave stood there and listened to everything that she was saying, taking the yelling with a grain of salt, knowing she needed to vent like every other human being needed to when things got rough. He had been there many times, until he got into working out, now he takes his frustrations out in that.

Slowly lifting a hand up and placing it upon mine, gripping the best he could. "I believe you. I know you had nothing to do with me being beat down like that. As for someone ratting you out in the company, don't worry we'll find out who it is. As for Mark, surprisingly enough he has been bugging Tommy to know if he had gotten a letter from you. He has been concerned about you in his own ways. Everybody has, the ones you worked for JR. You just didn't know it until now. I guess we all realized you were slowly starting to change your ways, just took something stupid like this to realize it." Dave sighs a bit as he removes his hand and stands up to his full height as I slowly stand to mine as the guard came walking over. "Time's up Rochters." I nod as I look to Dave. "I believe you Dave. Whatever you do, don't get hurt on my affair, I couldn't stand the thought of that while I'm in here." I stepped over the bench of the table, grabbed my walking cane, placing my weight upon it as I looked into his eyes for one last time. "I miss you Dave, don't be a stranger." I smiled at him as I slowly turned and hobbled off with the guard leading me back to my cell.

Dave stood there and watched as the guard escorted JR off back into the jail. He didn't know what to say to her words, but he smiled to himself as he nodded to himself as he was escorted out of the prison out to the visitor's parking lot. Tommy and Sandman were standing outside of Dave's SUV talking as Dave came walking up, grabbing the rentals keys out of his pockets. Unlocking the doors and climbing in as he started up the SUV as Tommy looked to him. "What's on your mind Dave?" Dave rubbed his eyes as he sighed. "A lot is on my mind Tommy. Most of all it's getting JR out of here as soon as possible. She isn't going to survive much longer." Sandman leaned forward between the seats. "What's up?" Dave turned in the seat a bit and looked to the both of them. "JR's fighting in there just to keep alive. Her hands were battered and bruised, she hid them from you but I saw them. She has got scars upon her that weren't there before. Now she walks with assistance of a walking cane. Walks almost like Taker does, but his are problems that can be solved. JR's I think it's permanent." Tommy and Sandman looked at one another. "How do we get her out?" Dave threw the SUV into gear. "First things first, we've got some investigating to do. We have a rat amongst us and there's only one way to catch a rat." Tommy nods. "With bait.." Dave nods. "Exactly.. With what JR told me, I might have a few people on the list that might be the biggest rat of them all. Let's get to the arena for the show. After, gather the guys that JR worked for and meet at my hotel room, tonight." Tommy and Sandman nods as Dave drove to the arena.

**Chapter 13**

A few weeks went by and I received a letter in the mail from Tommy and someone else I knew. I hopped up on my bunk and laid on my side as I tore open the envelope, from the other person first. I pulled out the three page letter this time, usually it's one or two. I unfolded the pieces of paper and got into reading the letter. I slowly sat up as I got to the second half of the second page. I hopped off my bunk and jogged off down the hallway, sliding down the railing as guard caught me around the waist. "Where's the fire Rochters?" He asked as I growled. "Let me go. I gotta make one phone call."

The guard sighed. "Can't make phone calls unless it is an emergency."

I shook the letter in my hands in front of his face. "It is. According to this letter it is. I gotta make a call man, come on!" The guard shook his head. "Sorry inmate, no calls!" I growled as I fought against him to try and break free. He growled as he slammed me into a nearby wall. "Don't make me put you out back in the box for awhile Rochters. You know we can break you.." I fought with each step as blood trickled down my cheek from a small cut below my right eye from hitting the wall. "I dare you to try!" I bellowed as I fought against the guard's grip upon me. Whipping out the billy club from his belt he whacked me over the right shoulder. "Calm down inmate!" He bellowed as I growled and fought more. Another guard came jogging over. "Stop Jackson!" The guard stopped mid swing after hitting me five times or more. He let me go as I dropped to the floor, I knew at this point my shoulder was either broken or out of socket. "Get back to your post Jackson. I'll handle this inmate." The guard nods as he walked off. The other helped me to my feet. "Rochters right?" I nodded as I held my arm to my body. "Got company here to visit you. First your going to sick bay then visiting." I nodded as I followed the guard.

Slowly stepping into the visiting room, I was led by the same guard as this time my right arm was in a sling, wrapped around my waist was a strap to keep it against my body. It was only dislocated with some massive bruising from the beating I received. I had folded the letter up and held it in my hand the whole time. I sighed as the guard told me to stay where I was. I stood amongst the shadows as I didn't move. The guard walked off as he walked through another door. A few minutes later, walked back into the room. We were the only ones in the room. My eyes lit up as Dave and Mark came walking into the room. "Gentlemen take a seat please. I will get the inmate you wish to visit with." Dave took a seat as Mark did after the guard walked away. He walked out of the room and stood outside the door. I knew that's why he hid me. Giving me the time I wanted. I slowly hobbled out of the shadows and leaned my weight upon my walking cane as I approached the table. Dave got up to his feet as he walked over to me in two steps and wrapped his arms around me gently in a hug. I wrapped an arm around him as I laid my head onto his chest.

He was dressed in a pair of black suit pants and a light baby blue short sleeve shirt. Black dress shoes as he stepped back and removed his tinted glasses. "The guard told us what happen. You alright?" I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll live.. I think.." I walked over as Mark stood up and stood before me. I looked up as he smiled to me as he spoke. "Good to see you JR." I nod a bit. "Same with you Mark. You look good. Been taking care of yourself hm?" He looks to himself and nods. "Yes of course I have." I chuckle a bit. "Good someone has too while I'm gone."

Mark chuckles as he wraps his arms around me as I do with my left arm around his neck. "Hate to say it but I missed having you around." He whispered into my ear. Releasing the hug. "Missed you too, you big bear." I walked over and sat upon the bench as Mark sat upon another table across from us. Dave seated himself next to me. I placed my cane between my legs in front of me. "What brings you two here?" I looked to the two of them.

Dave looked to me. "Tommy was kind of concerned about a few things that caught our attention in the last letter you wrote him. There was even blood on the paper JR. What's going on?" I sighed a bit. "When I wrote that letter. I had just gotten done with another fight. My knuckle was busted open and bled through the damn bandage when I folded it, blood must of ended up on the paper by mistake. That's what happen... As for the disturbing things in the letter.. I got a worse letter today... I got Tommy's too.. But the one on the outside I was trying to help, needs help bad.. I can't give it to them like I could..." I lowered my head and ran a hand through my hair as I slowly got to my feet and walked away a bit as I left my back to the two of them. Mark looked to Dave a bit confused, Dave showed him the same thing.

"You mentioned this before JR, who is this 'one' on the outside your trying to help?" Dave asked. I sighed as I looked to the letter in my hand. "It's pretty complicated, but I will try and explain the best I can..." I closed my eyes. "Ever since my brother was arrested, I've been on the streets, stealing to survive. Items I stole I would resell for money to eat. But some I would put to the side to a certain someone when I could..." I opened my eyes as I slowly turned around and walked over, tossing the letter upon the table before Dave. I looked to the two of them. "I was walking along the streets one night, with a big bundle of money. Maybe about fifteen hundred dollars. It was a good week. I stopped as I looked up into a window at a hospital. There I saw a little boy sitting in the window. I stood there and just stared. He caught me standing on the street under a street light. He waved and I waved back.

I couldn't resist in being more intrigued by him. I walked across the busy street and I got nailed by a drunk driver..." I sighed as I moved and seated myself upon the table top and looked to the two of them.

"I remember waking up in the hospital, same one I saw the little boy in. I was in bad shape, hooked up to many machines and such. Busted collar bone, bunch of bruises and gashes upon my face. I ate the windshield I was told, cause I didn't remember what happen with the accident, but I remember the kid. I slowly sat up as the nurse came to change bandages upon my hands. The room door was open as I saw the little boy, he was about 5 years old at the time, in the hallway standing there. The nurse finished and turned around and told the little boy, he needed to be in his room. But I told him he could come in and sit with me if he wanted. The nurse turned to me and nodded as she helped the kid into the room..." I lowered my head as I grabbed the letter as Dave handed it to me. "We ended up getting to know one another. For a week I was stuck in the hospital. Every night he would stop by for a few hours and we would talk and play cards..." I opened the letter as I looked to Dave and Mark. "After I left the hospital.. He had nobody but me. His parents had died in a car accident and he was slowly on the mend from open heart surgery. He was badly hurt in the accident. He was waiting for a liver transplant at the time. So he was stuck in the hospital with not much to do... Before I left I talked to one of the nurses about him. She gave me a bunch of information on him. I got a hold of who I was suppose too and well, just to say I have an adopted son.

A little red headed blue eyed, six year old son. His name is Brindale Terrance Rochters now. He just turned six, doctors told me he wouldn't live to see six. But I made sure he did and have all the love he needed. I send money every chance I get to pay for everything he needs, even drop something off to him now and then. He knows how I live. I was hoping to change things around before he was out of the hospital. Give him something to come home too. I don't now, it's not going to happen. Not while I sit in here..."

Dave didn't know what to say at this point and neither did Mark. Dave lifted a hand and placed it upon my knee. "That's where the money you been getting has been going?" I nod. "Every cent. I don't keep nothing for myself. It all goes to Brinnie, that's what everybody calls him. Pay for medical and keeping his meds and stuff going." Mark runs a hand through his hair and looks to me. "That's where the money from my wallet went?" I look to him and nods. "We got a bingo..." I snickered. Mark slowly stands up as he looks to the letter. "What did the letter say?" I sighed as I handed it to him. "It's a letter from one of the nurses that looks after him. He's going to have his transplant surgery tomorrow and need more money before then. If not he doesn't get the new liver he needs, which I think is unfair." Mark reads the letter as the back door opens as I sigh and nods. "I'll be there in a minute."

The door closed as I slowly got up and winced as I sighed. "I got to go before the guard has a flippin' flamingo on me." Dave stood to his feet as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and sighed. "I would of told you sooner. Just waiting for the right moment." I whispered to him. "I understand. I miss you. Don't worry your going to get out of here. I promise." Dave whispered back as we released the hug. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you guys later, hopefully." With that I slowly hobbled off and exited back to my cell for the night.

**Chapter 14**

Dave sighed as he unlocked the door as the guys followed him into the suite. He plopped into a chair as the guys followed suit, anywhere there was a place to sit. "That was totally useless idea.." John complained as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water, tossing a few to some of the guys. "What do we do from here?" Glen asked as he opened the bottle of water and drank some. Dave slowly got to his feet and went into the bedroom, rummaging through his bag. Mark slowly got to his feet and walked off, leaving the guys in conversation. He walked over to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Looking for something?" Dave jumped a bit and nods. "Yea a certain something that's all. But I can't find it.. That's odd I swore I put it on the dresser when I left." Slowly standing to his feet as he shrugs. "It's weird.. Like it up and disappeared." Mark lifted a brow. "What was it?" "A gold money clip with about two thousand dollars in it. I was going to.." Mark looked to him. "You were going to..." Dave nods. "I believe her Mark.. I know it sounds crazy, but I do about the kid. I don't think she would lie about something like that." Mark looked to Dave. "Actually..." Dave looked to him oddly. "Actually what?" Mark rubs the back of his neck. "I checked into that story.. It's all true.." Dave sighs. "You didn't?" He nods. "Mark.. You've got to start trusting her. She even told me.. You thought she belonged in prison.." Mark shook his head. "I don't think she belongs there.. Gave you that crazy idea?" Dave looked to him. "What gave me the idea was on how you treated her before all this bullshit happened. That's what gave me the 'crazy' idea." Mark growled as he turned and started to walk away. Dave stepped out into the room, as the guys were playing cards.

"Don't walk away from the truth Mark. Cause we all know you never liked JR in the first place, just wanted to teach her a lesson and get your money back. That's all that counted. Now that you know why, it's a whole different ball game, except for you. You're the same ole Deadman that couldn't see the truth until he checked into it." Dave crossed his arms over his chest as Mark stood a few feet away from him, with his back to Dave. After hearing those words, he turned around and stepped up and got practically nose to nose with him. "I was calling not to check up on her story, to see how the kid was doing. Is that a crime or any of your business Dave?" Dave narrowed his eyes as he breathed out his nose heavley. Taking a step back as he shook his head. "No.." The guys stopped playing cards as they looked to Mark and Dave. "What are you two yakking about? A kid?" John questioned. "Might want to fill us in, if you mind?" Glen commented. Dave shook his head. "No not our place to do so. If JR wants you to know, she'll tell you. But I have a question for anybody in this room? Did anybody take money off the dresser in the bedroom?" Dave looked to them while he asked.

They shook their heads. "How could we? We were with you most of the afternoon Dave." Paul reminded him. Dave sighs. "Great, someone stole money out of my room while I was gone then. Nobody else has a key but me to get in here. Nobody's allowed in here but me." Mark walked off. "I'll be back." Dave went to say something but Mark was already gone out of the room. "Now where is he off too?" Dave asked nobody in particular. They all shrugged as Dave ran a hand through his short hair and walked back into the room as his cell phone was ringing. He knelt down near his bag, where his cell phone must of slipped out of his pants pocket. He patted his pants and realized his cell phone was in his pants pocket. He picked up the cell phone and looked to it. He opened up the phone and saw the caller ID. "Heh.. Looks like I've got the thief after all." Slowly getting to his feet as Mark came walking back into the room. Dave stepped out as Mark looked to him. "I found out who it was.." Dave lifted up the cell phone. "So didn't I.." Mark snickered. "Guess we got the thief and it might lead us to who ratted out JR." Dave nods as he looks to the guys as they stood to their feet. "Guess who this belongs too?" Dave tossed the phone to John as he looked to it. "I always knew he was behind something like this.. But why?" Glen took the phone from him and looked it over and tosses it back to Dave, smacking his left fist into his right, cracking his knuckles. "Let go rat hunting." Dave catches the phone and nods. "Let's go guys. Faster this gets done, faster JR gets out." They all rounded themselves up and went to the owner of the phone to do a little chit chatting.

The gang stepped up to the room where they needed to go. Dave lifted a hand up and knocked on the door. He stepped back as they waited for the door to open. The door handle jiggled as the door slowly opened. "Yea.." A voice sounded as the owner stayed within the darkness of the room. Dave looked to the one that answered the door. "Is he in?" "Yea..Hold on.." The door closed as rummaging could be heard as Dave tried the door knob as the door opened. A light was turned on in the room as he saw who they wanted trying to get away. Dave and John leapt across the bed and grabbed the guy by both his ankles. John had one, Dave had the other. Mark and Glen walked quickly over Dave and John, grabbing the guys arms, pulling him up to his feet as he struggled to get away. John pushed his room mate down onto the bed and shook his head. "I wouldn't try anything unless you wanna piece of me."

Dave got to his feet as he looked to the one that Glen and Mark were hanging tightly onto. "Take him to my room." Dave said with his voice full of venom as Mark and Glen escorted him out of the room to Dave's. Dave turned to the room mate. "Randy, you of all people should never had been apart of this. John grab him and let's go." Randy was ready to bolt as Dave stepped up as he grabbed his shirt and followed John. "Alright.. Dave you got me.." With that they both led Randy to Dave's room. Stepping inside closing the door, Randy seated himself upon the floor as Glen and Mark still held the other man by his arms, making sure he didn't get second thoughts about running off somewhere. Dave stepped up. "Now before you even say one word, only thing on our minds is Why? What did she ever do to you to make you become the rat of the bunch Adam?" Struggling against Mark and Glen's grips he growled. "I didn't do it.. Why the hell would I care about some street rat anyways." Mark and Glen placed a tighter grip upon Adam's arms as he stopped struggling. "If you didn't do it, then why struggle against us?" Mark asked. Adam looked up to him through his blonde strands of his hair. "Cause I feel like it alright. You would too, if you were held for no reason and woken up during the night."

Dave snorted. "Yea and that's why you tried to escape out the back door of the room.." Adam looked to Dave as he stood to his feet. "I thought you were Matt Hardy." Dave chuckled. "Well unfortunately I'm not, your going to be wishing I was, once we're done with you." Adam snickered. "You have nothing on me. No proof I did anything that your thinking I did." Glen lifted a brow to Adam's back pocket of his jean shorts he was wearing. He saw the bulk in the pocket and noticed something that didn't belong. Dave rummaged into his pocket and pulled on the cell phone he found. "Recognize this?" Adam narrowed his eyes as he looked to the phone. "Yea, it's a phone. Your point?" Glen reached into Adam's back jean pocket as Adam jumped. "Hey get outta my pocket you big red retard. There isn't a cookie or something in there." Glen grunted as he pulled out the clipped money that was taken from Dave's room. Glen lifted his hand up to everybody's view. "You were saying?" He said as he tossed the money to Dave. Dave caught it and looked to it. "My money..." Adam sighed. "Alright it was me okay!" He growled as he looked to Dave. "I would of gotten away with it too..." Mark sighed. "No you wouldn't have, cause your partner in crime over there, gave himself away to the front desk clerk, in ways I'm not going to describe."

Randy ducked down a bit, trying to hide behind his bent knees. Adam growled as he tried going for him. "You idiot! You left a trail to us, I told you not too!" Randy stood up and yelled. "I told you I wasn't cut out for this! But you said we wouldn't get caught." Dave stepped over to Randy, shoving him down onto the couch. "Shut up Randy. You're both responsible for two things. One putting someone innocent in jail, two for almost killing an innocent bystander in all of this." Adam and Randy looked to Dave like he had lost his mind as he tossed Adam his cell phone back. "By the way, Amy called. She needs her thong back from you, after your done with it." Adam turned a deep shade of red as everybody snickered. Dave grabbed his cell phone and made a few phones calls, to a few people who would love to hear the side of the story that's the truth. Dave finished his phone calls and looked to Mark and Glen. "Get them packed up, we're heading out tonight. I mean right now." They nodded as they picked Adam up and John grabbed Randy, dragging them down to the SUVs, down the back stairs. Dave grabbed a few things, locked up the suite and followed everybody downstairs and headed out to take care of some things.

**Chapter 15**

I laid upon my bunk as I stared up at the ceiling. It had been three weeks since I seen Dave and Mark on an unscheduled visit. The letters from Tommy kept coming and the letters from Brinnie. I sighed as I read his latest letter, that the nurses help him write, when he was too weak to do so on his own. I sighed as I lowered the letter and slowly sat up on my bunk. I looked to the picture I had taped to the wall. I unstuck it from the wall and just stared at it. I closed my eyes as I placed the picture within my sleeveless jean shirt colored shirt I was wearing, along with the letter, as I heard foot steps heading towards my cell. I looked up through the latest, fresh bruises and cuts upon my face to the guard standing outside my cell. "Rochters.. Visitors.." I nodded as I slowly stood up, adjusted my walking cane within my hand and walked off following the guard to the visitor's area. Stepping in there sat just my lawyer with an open briefcase in front of him. I sighed heavley as I walked over to him. He stood up to shake my hand, I stood before him and shook my head. "What do you want Bernie? More bad news as usual?"

He cleared his throat. "Good to see you too JR. No actually I have some good news for you.." I lifted a brow to him. "Yea and that is?" He rummaged through his brief case and placed a few papers in front of me upon the table. "You've been released from prison." My jaw dropped as I looked to him. Slowly closing my jaw. "I was what?" Bernie smiled as he pointed to the paper work. "You were released into someone else's custody. You've been released from prison kid. Only thing you gotta do is sign the paperwork and get your gear and your gone." I swallowed hard as Bernie leaned a pen out for me. I looked to the paper work, he was right. I was out of this hell hole for good. I grabbed the pen and scribbled my signature upon the lines I was suppose too. Bernie gathered the paperwork, placing it neatly in his brief case as he nods. "You're all set. I will meet you down stairs to get your belongings and your done here." We shook hands as I turned to walk away. "Bernie.. Who was I just released too?" Bernie shrugs. "I don't know.. I'm vivid on the details that's just what I was told sorry." I nod as I smiled and turned and left, being led downstairs to get my stuff, and change into some pedestrian clothes and out of the jail house blues.

I stepped outside as I leaned my weight upon my walking cane. I was standing in a pair of black jean shorts and a sleeveless black Harley Davidson t-shirt. Carrying a back pack upon my shoulder with whatever gear I had left. I slowly walked out through the fencing and twisted barb wire above, out to freedom. Bernie stood there with a huge silver SUV parked next to him. Bernie stepped up and shook hands with me. "I'm glad we got you out before you were killed." I looked to myself. "Nothing that a little TLC can't heal. Thanks for everything Bernie." He shook his head. "You should be thanking a couple of gentlemen, not me. I just did the legal mumbo jumbo. The usual." I lifted a brow as the two front doors of the silver SUV opened. Mark stepped out of the driver and out walked Dave from the other side. Bernie stepped away to leave as Dave stepped around the front. "You two had something to do with my release?" I questioned. Dave and Mark looked to one another. "I told you I would figure it out to get you out, now didn't I?" Dave questioned. I nodded. "Alright you two.. Who did you kill?"

Mark looked hurt as he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright I killed two people. But I swear I buried the evidence." I cracked up laughing as I wrapped an arm around my midsection, wincing in pain. Dave and Mark noticed this as Dave walked over and lifted my shirt up, seeing the bandages. "Got you out in time hm?" I pulled my shirt down out of his hand. "I'm fine. A few cracked ribs between ex cell mates now." I sighed as I stepped up to Mark and hugged him gently, "Thanks Big Bear for helping me out." Mark smiled as he wrapped an arm around her gently. "My pleasure, but I'm not the only one." I pulled back and nodded. "I know. But Dave's getting his thank you later." I looked over my shoulder to him as I walked around the SUV with him and climbed into the back, Dave following behind me. Sitting in the back seat as Mark climbed in, pulling out and heading back to the hotel, but first a stop was needed.

**Chapter 16**

I didn't care how much I was hurting on the outside, it was the inside that was hurting the most as I kept on running down the street. Avoiding traffic and a few pedestrians upon the sidewalk. I ran until I couldn't any longer. I slowed down as I was out of breath. Bent over at my waist as I winced at my ribs, I looked to my right. I had stopped in front of a park. It was late at night and I knew where I wanted to go. The tour had stopped back in my home turf. I knew the places they wouldn't be able to find me. I slowly ducked into the park and headed for the pond. A lot of homeless people slept in the park, amongst the trees and bushes. This is where I would mostly sleep, without be caught by the cops. I settled under some bushes and stared at the calm water as I leaned back against a nearby tree. I ran a hand through my hair as I brought my knees up to my chest.

We had gotten there a little too late, Brinnie had lost his chance at the transplant. I sighed as I had gotten my breathing back together and just let my mind wander. After it seemed like hours, I slowly rose to my feet as I slowly walked over to the lake, staring down at the full moon reflecting off the water. "I'm sorry Brinnie.. I let yah down my little boy..." I sighed as I sniffled a bit. I wrapped my arms around myself as I closed my eyes. I tried my ever living hardest to help him, but with being in jail made it ten times harder. I had missed by just minutes, I was so pissed I just stormed out of the hospital, leaving Mark, Dave, Tommy and John there. I just needed to be alone, collect myself and then go back. But at this moment, nothing matter but my son, even though he was adopted, he still felt like he was MY son. I sighed as I plopped myself into the cool grass and sat with my knees bent in front of me. Wrapping my arm around them. I had my back pack upon my back, in case I had to get up and run for cover from the cops.

I heard foot steps as I got to my feet quickly and ran for cover in case it was a cop on his beat. I looked out from between a few branches as the foot steps stopped. I saw under the street light walking up was Tommy. I sighed as I stayed within the bushes as he stopped in his foot steps, kind of hiding under his black leather jacket. "JR.. You here?" He sort of whispered as he looked around. Tommy knew this city too, being a New Yorker himself. I sighed and slowly slid out of the bushes as I stood to my feet. Tommy jumped as he turned around quickly as he sighed as I slowly walked over and stood a few feet from him. "You shouldn't had come Tommy..." I commented as I started walking by him. "Why not? I was worried about you. Doesn't a friend have a right to worry?" I stopped in my foot steps and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yes you do have the right. I'm sorry, didn't think of it that way." Tommy nods as I turned and face the lake. "Why did you run JR?" He asked as he took a few steps forward towards me. Shrugging a bit. "Didn't know what to do. I just ran to get away. I let him down Tommy. I told him and promised him I never would, but I did anyways. Now it's going to cost him his life. It's my fault he won't make it now." Tommy sighs as I sat myself down upon a nearby bench. Walking over and seating himself as he looked to the lake. "You didn't let him down JR. Someone through a wrench into the works and it wasn't your fault it happened. I know who's it is and they did pay for it. Trust me they did."

I shook my head as I looked to the ground. "Doesn't make a difference now Tommy. The damage has been done. Now what am I gonna do? I might lose someone close to me again. I lost my parents when I was young, lost my brother and he's in prison. I told him I would never follow in his foot steps, and I did. Now look where it brought me, to a certain spot where I tried to avoid all this time. But I ended up here anyways." Tommy lifted a hand and placed it upon JR's shoulder gently. "I know how you feel JR. I have kids myself, but running away feeling there's nothing you can do, isn't going to help Brinnie." I sighed and nod. "I know but I can't sit there and watch him slip from my hands Tommy. It kills me knowing I can't do nothing for him. Only a miracle can save him now." Tommy gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"You never know JR, something might come into play and help him. Just gonna have to have a little faith in yourself. I know you do in Brinnie." I slowly lifted my eyes and nods. "I always have. I tell him that all the time. Worst part is, I broke a promise I made to him. I kept it until this point. How can you explain to a six year old, why you let him down?" Tommy shook his head. "Explaining anything to a child, is never easy. Just got to try and explain in terms they understand, then hope they do." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I know I've been a terrible parent..." Tommy shook his head. "You've been a great parent to that little boy. You took him into your care when he needed someone the most. Now look at him, he's beaten the odds the doctors had given him thus far, all because of your caring heart you have underneath there somewhere JR.

I know you do, you've shown it to some of us since we've known you. Brinnie isn't a quitter and neither are you. I know your not." I looked to Tommy. "Why do I feel you came looking for me to just give me a pep talk..." Tommy smiles as he lowers his hand. "Cause you needed one? Plus I was worried and I'm the only one who knows New York like you do, besides a few others." I chuckle as Tommy slowly gets to his feet. "Why don't we get out of here. Get you back to Brinnie.." I slowly got to my feet and nods. "You bet." Tommy places an arm over my shoulders. "Now that's the JR I know. Come on, I'll drive you back." I nod as I went to take a step and hung onto the bench. Tommy saw this and sighs. "Need some help?" I look to him. "Umm.. Please?" Tommy sighs as he let's me lean my body weight upon him as he helps me back to his truck, driving back to the hospital.

**Chapter 17**

A year past, as I sat in the backstage area of the arena in Detroit. I yawned as I sat at one of the tables in the backstage area, plucking away at some work, that needed to be done. I sighed as I saved the work I've been working on as I heard running foot steps heading my way. "Mom!" I looked up as I pushed away from the table as Brinnie came running towards me and jumped into my arms. "Hey there's my boy! Have fun with Uncle Tommy?" He smiled as he hugs me and looks to me with his sparkling blue eyes. "I had a blast mom! It was so cool. Uncle Tommy won his match! Even got me in the ring and hoist me up on his shoulder with his title belt and everything." I smiled as I listen to him tell me everything. "Awesome Brinnie. Did you thank him?" He nods. "Yes'em I did."

He climbed off my lap as he sat in a chair next to me. "What are you up too?" He asked as I turned my attention back to my computer. "Just finishing some bookings for some of your uncles and us for hotels, flights and your father's signings. Gotta plan ahead." He nods as he gets to his feet and walks over to grab a bottle of water out of the ice within the eatery, which is where I found refuge while I worked. Walking back over and seating himself. He had grown up so much and looked so healthy. You wouldn't believe he was as sick as he was. "Did you take your meds?" He sighs as he rummages through his hip pouch around his waist and takes them out. "Just about too.." I nod. "You better. You know how your dad gets when you don't." He nods. "Yes Mom."

He opened the containers, taking the exact amount out as he knew what to take. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he did so. He put his pill bottles back in his pouch, zipping it up as he sighed. I finished and looked to him. "Feeling alright?" He nods. "Yea just bored." I chuckled as I shut down my lap top. "I'm surprised you haven't gone off hunting for Uncle John. Once you find him, your bound for trouble." "Can't find him.." I looked to him. "That's odd. Maybe he's out at the ring in his match right now." I looked to my watch. "Yea he is. About that time." Climbing out of his chair and into my lap, making himself comfortable. I lowered my head and kissed the top of his head, running my hand through his short red locks. "Have you seen your father?" I asked. "Not recently. Last time I knew it, he was with.. What's his name... I always forget.." I thought for a moment. "Don't tell me he's with the new kid?" Nods. "No Uncle Mark is though. That's why I came to find you. I don't like that guy." I felt him shiver a bit.

Climbing off my lap as I packed up my lap top. "Well I don't want you near him anyways. Uncle Mark knows not to have him near you. After what happen the last time. Your father wasn't thrilled." Brinnie gets to his feet as he knelt down to tie his sneaker. "I know Mom. Why do you think I'm not with Uncle Mark tonight, cause he's there." He climbed to his feet as we walked out of the eatery. "Well let's go find your father. He might be looking for you. Usually you help him with warm ups." Brinnie ran ahead a bit and stopped as he waited for me. I hobbled with my walk now with a cane, I had to walk with for the rest of my life. My knee was gone, so walking was sometimes difficult for me. "Come on Mom." I had stopped as I heard something, "Hold on Brin.." Brinnie tilted his head to the side as he looked to me. "What's wrong?" I shrugged as I kept on walking. "Nothing I thought I heard something. Come on let's go find Dad." He jumps up and down on the balls of his feet and jogs off down the hallway. Turns around as he walks backwards a bit and runs into someone. A pair of arms wrapped around him as he was lifted off the ground. He laughed as he was tickled a bit. "Hey Uncle Glen.." Glen smiled as he tickled Brinnie. "Hey Brin.. I was wondering where you disappeared too." He giggled and screamed as Glen tickled him. "I give up Uncle! Stop!" Glen stopped as I approached. "Well at least someone can catch him." Glen chuckles as he places Brinnie on his shoulder, so he could be high up.

"I was coming to look for Brinnie, in case he didn't find you." "He found me all right. I was just finishing up some work." Glen smiled as Brinnie tried placing a headlock on Glen. "Look who's trying to be a big shot." Glen chuckles a bit louder as he tipped Brinnie upside down. "Now who's got who?" Brinnie giggled loudly as he looked to his uncle upside down. "Umm I got you?" He said between giggles. Glen smiled to him. "No I got you.." Turning him right side up slowly as Brinnie was in a fit of giggles. "Alright who fed him too much sugar?" A voice sounded as I sat upon a case nearby. Dave came walking up in a his red wrestling trunks, ready for the ring. "I'm innocent I swear.." Glen said right off the bat. He let go of Brinnie as he went full charge running for his father. "Dad!" Dave braced himself as he caught Brinnie in his arms. "Hey there's my boy! Keeping out of trouble?" Lifting him up onto his shoulder. He nods. "Yes sir, I am."

Dave nods with a huge smile as he walks over and seats himself next to me, placing Brinnie on the taller box next to him. Leaning over and kisses me gently on the lips. Brinnie cringed. "Ewww!" I rolled my eyes as I looked to Brinnie. "Then don't look." Brinnie placed his hands over his eyes as Dave looked to him. "Your one in a mill Brinnie.." Brinnie laughs. "I know. That's why you love me so much." Dave smiles as he couldn't resist in tickling him. Brinnie fell over laughing. I shook my head. "Like father, like son." Dave stopped as he looked to me. "Hey now! I didn't make him hyper." Glen had stood near me. "Who's he been with tonight?" I shrugged. "He was with Tommy earlier and was brought into the ring. Maybe it's just the thrill of being out there. Just like his Dad and uncles." Dave stopped tickling Brinnie as he smiled to him. "So your uncle Tommy brought you out there?" Brinnie sat up and nods. "Yes! It was so awesome! I swear Dad nothing happened to me." Dave nods. "I will have to have a talk with your uncle Tommy later." Dave stands to his feet. "Gotta go. My match's next, I will see you two back at the locker room." Kissing me then Brinnie. "Good luck Dad!"

He yelled as Dave walked away.

I sighed as Glen looked to me. "You look tired.." I nod a bit. "Haven't slept in the last few nights. Brinnie's been sick." Glen looked to him as Brinnie was talking to one of the guys that had to be walking by. I slowly stood up as Glen followed me, as I kept Brinnie in sight. "He didn't take his meds and became ill. I was up with him, letting Dave sleep." Glen sighs a bit. "Did he take them now?" I nodded. "I've been on him about them." Glen nods. "When he's with Mark and I, we both make sure. Paul too. Everybody knows to make sure he does." I nod. "It happens when he has too much fun and forgets." Glen nods. "I know, typical kid." I nod. "He's only seven years old, still getting use to the idea of medicine being taken everyday." Glen and I were in conversation as Brinnie got standing on top of the case he was sitting on and jumped at Mark as he was walking by. "Gotcha Uncle Mark!" Mark jumped as he was pounced on unexpected. "Well hello Brinnie." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, catching him. Placing him upon his shoulder as he walked over to Glen and JR. "Look what I caught. A flying Brinnie bird." I chuckled. "Sorry about that Mark. I've told him about doing that. I thought he was still talking to CB." Mark shook his head. "It's alright. I rather get pounced on by him than someone too big for me to catch."

Glen and I chuckled at that as Mark looked to Brinnie. "Behaving for Mom?" He nods. "Yes I have been." He nods. "Better be or no bike ride. With Mom's permission of course." I nod. "It's alright with me, as long as he wears a helmet." Brinnie made a face at me. "Do I have too?" I nod. "Yes you do Brin. You wear a helmet when riding on Uncle Mark's bikes. Until your eighteen." Mark looked to him. "Mom's right Brinnie. If it makes you feel better I'll wear one." Brinnie smiles as he wraps his arms around Mark's neck gently. "Alright. Now I don't feel so dorky." Mark chuckles as I look to him. "Who taught you that?" I looked to Mark. "Don't look at me. I don't say words like that." Glen sighs. "Sounds like Adam has been teaching him again." I shook my head. "I'll have to have a talk with him." Mark looks to me. "I'm gonna kidnap Brinnie for the night. If you don't mind." I looked to him. "By all means go for it.

As long as he behaves and your not around Nathan." Mark nods. "No I'm not around him anymore. He always behaves for me." Placing Brinnie upon his feet as he jogged off to get his stuff out of Dave's locker room. Mark came walking over. "Keep an eye on him Mark. He took his meds already. But make sure he takes them before bed. He was sick the last few nights, cause he forgot to take them." He nods. "Don't worry. I won't forget. I'm bunking with Glen anyways." Glen nods. "He's in good hands." I nod. "I trust you two, don't worry. Just worry about him." Mark pats my shoulder gently. "Relax. If we need you, we know how to get a hold of you." I nod. "I appreciate you taking him for the night." Mark smiles. "Love having him around." Glen chuckles. "Someone for Mark to spoil." Mark rolls his eyes. "Like you don't?" Glen shrugs. "I didn't say I didn't." I sigh. "Guys don't spoil him too much. Dave kinda gets peeved over that." Mark nods. "It's at a bare minimal." I nod. "That's fine." Brinnie came jogging back with his back pack and gear in hand. Wrapping an arm around my waist. I pick him up into a hug. "Alright you be on your best behavior for Uncle Mark and Glen. Manners used got it?" He nods as he kisses my cheek. "I promise. Thanks Mom!" Sliding out of my arms and jumping into Mark's arms. Hoisting him up onto his shoulder as Glen grabs Brin's gear. "Let's go Brinnie. It's a boys night out." Mark said as Glen followed. "Have fun!" I yelled as they turned a corner and walked off.

Later on that night, after some serious love making. We laid within the bed in the moon light shining into the room, through the open curtains, letting a warm breeze blow in through the slightly opened door. I giggled as Dave kissed the back of my neck. "Now this is the life." He whispered as he nibbled upon her soft skin. I sighed as I ran my fingers up and down his forearm. "I couldn't agree more." I sighed as I stared out the sliding glass door into the starry sky above the city. "Something on your mind?" He asked as he sat up on his right elbow, propping his head upon his hand, looking down at his beautiful wife, laying beside him in all her glory within the moonlight. "Something occurred to me that I didn't realize now until just today." Dave lifted a brow as he ran a hand through his short hair. "And what's that?" He asked with curiosity. I rolled onto my back, laying under the covers, half covering me, lifting my hand up, running my fingertips along the side of his face. "How lucky I am. I think someone was watching over Brinnie and I. Led you all to him and myself. I have never been any happier than I am to have you in my life. Along with everybody else Dave. We are one huge family. But when it comes to the three of us. We are one small happy family." Dave smiled broadly as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I couldn't be any happier with you JB. I think your right, something or someone had made what happen occur for reasons, sometimes that can't be explained." I chuckled as I nodded. "I might sound crazy, but I think you and the guys were angels sent to set me straight. Make me realize what I was doing wasn't the path I needed to help Brinnie with. You all set me straight, got me to get myself together and give Brinnie and myself a better life. With someone in it as well to share the rest of it with."

Dave smiled and lowered himself as he kisses her forehead, snuggling up to her side, laying his head upon her shoulder. Draping an arm over her, holding her tightly. "Your not crazy cause I think the same thing. There are angels among us, just don't know it until one comes along. Like you and Brinnie." I sighed as I heard Dave speak. He was an answer to something that I needed, which was a swift kick in the ass. I rolled over as he snuggled into me and let sleep over take him. I rubbed his forearm as I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander. He guided me towards him, showing me trust and love once again, that once had me down on my knees. He comforted me and gave me something I thought I lost forever when my parents died, which was love. Brinnie also had a hand in it, but Dave and the guys completed it. Now I was happily married to Dave with Brinnie make us a complete family. I wouldn't want it any other way. If I had to change things, only thing I would change is going to jail, other than that I wouldn't. I yawned a bit as I snuggled into Dave, letting sleep and happiness take me off into some sweet dreams.

END


End file.
